Avatar meets Spirit
by Chavonnie26
Summary: Part of The 4th Halfa series. Thrown into a new world and forced to fight a war. New allies and enemies will be made.And the bond of true love will be tested. Sequel to The 4th Halfa 2. Up for adoption.
1. New begginings

**A/N: Time for my first attempt at a crossover. Wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne and Charles.**

When Katara and Sokka came back to the village they were riding a huge six-legged bison and had with them a bald boy with blue arrow tattoos.

"Who's this?" I asked them as they dropped him off in the tent next to mine and Charles.

"This is Aang. We found him in an iceberg. I think he may be the avatar." Katara told me.

I took a look inside and saw him. He looked no older than Charles and barely able to save anyone but experience has taught me that you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Really that's so cool." I told them.

"So can you teach me waterbending now?" Katara asked me pleadingly.

"Okay. Come on." I told her as I lead her to the water.

"Let's see what you can do so far." I told her.

She showed me three very basic moves. Streaming the Water, Pushing and Pulling the Water and the Wave

"Okay looks like we got a lot of work to do." I told her.

She nodded eagerly as she copied my stance. I showed her how to do a water whip and she ended up hitting Charles who was practicing with us.

"Hey watch it!" He shouted while rubbing where he got hit.

"Sorry." She told him.

"How about we work on the moves you already know and build up from there?" I asked her.

She nodded in response.

_Six hours later….._

"Wow you're really coming along." I told Katara as she executed a perfect water whip.

"Thanks. We should get back to the village. It's getting late." She told me while streaming the water back into the sea.

I nodded and we headed back. We said good night and went to sleep in our respective tents.

_Next day…_

"Chavonne wake up we need your help!" Sokka's voice came as I was waking up.

"Alright I'm up. What's so bad you couldn't have just woken Charles up?" I asked him while coming outside.

"That!" he said pointing to a huge ship that was heading right for us.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I ran to the wall. When I got there I started waterbending the snow and ice around the ship to stop it in its tracks. It stopped right before the wall.

"Whew." I said and climbed down from the wall.

The ship opened up and a small army led by a guy with a scar and a ponytail.

"Where is he?! Where is the avatar?!" the scared ponytailed guy shouted.

"Why do you want to know?!" I asked him angrily as I recognised him as Prince Zuko the Firelord's son.

"Who said that?! Show yourself!" he shouted at the village.

"I did!" I shouted as I stepped out from the crowd.

"Who are you?" he asked me as he saw my outfit.

"You're worst nightmare." I told him while waterbending the snow around me and attacked with water whips.

He countered with firebending.

"A waterbender? I thought you were all wiped out." He said as he shot fire balls at me.

"Well you thought wrong." I told him as I dodged all of the fire balls and countered with five individual water whips.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be back in the Fire Nation busy destroying lives and hope?" I asked him with venom in my voice.

"That's no concern to you!" he shouted at me as he launched fire ball after fire ball at me.

I countered with a water shield.

"That all you got!" Charles shouted as he joined in the fight by freezing Zuko's feet to the floor.

"About time you showed up." I told him as he joined me.

"I was busy going over the map." He told me as Zuko broke out of his frozen prison and fired fire balls at us.

"How many waterbenders are there?" he asked as we put up another water shield and used the extra water to water whip him but he dodged in time.

"3!" came Katara's voice as she rode in on a penguin and water whipped Zuko from behind.

Then Aang came riding in on a penguin and airbended the fire blast away from the village.

"If I go with you will you leave the village alone?" Aang asked Zuko when he saw the scared people around us.

I mentally face-palmed because I was so used to people running away from the fight. Not staying to watch.

"Yes." Zuko told him.

After he said that Aang surrendered and was led away in chains. When Zuko walked pass I snarled at him and let my eyes stay bright blue. When he saw them he started running for the ship. I smirked in victory and allowed my eyes to become brown again.

I then saw Katara heading towards Appa (The six-legged bison) with all kinds of supplies that could last her months.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She turned around and gasped seeing me and Charles holding supplies and dressed in outfits similar to hers and Sokka's except black and white.

"I'm going to get Aang. What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Same as you and Sokka." I told her pointing to Sokka who was already on Appa.

"Are you forgetting something?" Gran Gran asked from behind us.

"I don't think so." I told her holding up Katara's and Sokka's sleeping bags.

We said good bye and went after Zuko.

"What was it that the kid said to get this thing to fly? Ascend? Fly? Yo Yo? Yip Yip?" Sokka said and at the last two words Appa started flying.

"He's flying! He's really flying!" Sokka said excitedly then added in a slightly bored voice "He's flying so what?"

I rolled my eyes at that and went to Charles to look at the map Clockwork gave me. I saw that Jazz was on Kyoshi Island, Tucker and Sam were in Omashu and Both Danny's were at the North Pole.

"Well at least we know where they are." Charles said optimistically.

That's when the ship came into view and we saw a fight on deck. Charles and I nodded to each other and jumped off Appa and landed on the ship back to back. We started water whipping all the soldiers off the deck.

"Who are you?" Aang asked while trying to get his glider back from Zuko.

"I'm Chavonne and this is my little brother Charles. We're here to help." I told him while water whipping the guard closest to him.

"Thanks." He told me as he finally got his staff back.

"Let's go!" I told him and Charles as I climbed on to Appa.

They quickly followed suit. As we flew away Katara asked Aang why he didn't tell them that he was the avatar.

"Because I never wanted to be." He told us.

"Well if you're going to be the avatar you're going to need to learn waterbending and we have a master right here." Katara told him pointing to me.

"I'm not a master." I told them shyly.

"Your moves said otherwise." Sokka told them.

I mentally face-palmed. I couldn't believe that I forgot that Sokka saw me fight.

"I'm just a really gifted student. If you want a master I suggest the ones at the North Pole." I told them.

Then Aang's face lit up as he brought out a map and started listing where we would be going. I smiled when I saw that we were going to all the places my friends were.

The rest of the night was spent sleeping on Appa's back.

**A/N: So what you think? Please be honest and review. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations. ;)**


	2. The Southern Air Temple

**A/N: Time for another chapter. I'm trying to follow the Avatar story line as much as possible. Also Jazz is the only non-bender. Just to let you know. Now without further ado here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chavonne and Charles.**

"Chavonne have you seen my whale-blubber sticks?" Sokka asked me when we landed at the Southern Airtemple.

"Those were food? Charles and I used them to start the fire last night." I told him with a shocked look on my face.

"No wonder the flames smelled so tasty." He said as we followed Aang into the temple.

"Wow you really need a new gardener." Charles joked when he saw all the weeds and dead plants.

"Hey look this is where me and my friends used to play airball." Aang said pointing to a field of poles that had goals on either side of it.

"How do you play?" I asked curiously.

Next thing I knew I was playing against Aang and Charles with Sokka as my partner. I got in a few goals but in the end experience beats luck and Aang won. Sending both me and Sokka into a snow bank.

"Fire Nation." I whispered when I saw one of their helmets and quickly covered it.

I joined the group and we were led to what looked like a huge chamber with really big doors. I recognised it as the avatar archives.

"So how do we get in?" Sokka asked.

But I didn't hear Aang's answer. I heard another animal voice crying out "Please have food. Please. I need food and family."

I looked at Charles and he nodded that he indeed heard that. That's when Aang opened the doors.

"Wow I've heard stories about this place but I didn't think it was real." I said when I saw that inside the chamber was statue after statue of past avatars.

"Do you have food?" came that voice again just as a flying lemur came well flying in.

'_No I don't have food and you should really run. Sokka's eyeing you like you're his next meal_' I told it telepathically.

It took a look at Sokka's hungry expression and flew out of there as fast as its wings could carry it.

"Wait come back!" Aang yelled and raced after it as Sokka raced after him.

I shook my head and looked around the room. I stopped when I saw a statue that looked just like me and the one next to it that looked just like Charles.

"Charles you may want to see this." I told him as he came running to me.

"This is way too weird." He said.

I then noticed that this section was different. It was set apart from the rest of the statues and the clothes were the same as ours from our home world. The most surprising thing was that they were of our friends.

"How?" I asked him.

Then the eyes of the avatar statues started glowing.

"Oh no. Aang." I told him while running to where I thought he might be.

Katara and Charles were following me. We did find Aang but he was in the avatar state.

"What happened?!" I shouted over the wind.

"He found out that the fire nation killed Gyatso and the rest of the temple!" Sokka shouted.

"Aang calm down. I know it hurts that the fire nation killed your family. I can relate. But we're your family now. Chavonne, Charles, Sokka and me. Please calm down." Katara told him as she got close to him and hugged him.

He calmed down and went out of the avatar state. Then he started crying. All of us went to hug him. Soon we were heading back to Appa.

"Do you have food now?" came the lemur's voice as it landed on my head.

Sokka lunged at me and the lemur but I side stepped in time. I had some nuts in my belt pouch so I gave them to the lemur.

"Thank you very much master." It said as it ate the nuts.

When it was finished it curled around my neck and went to sleep.

"Aww he likes you." Katara said when she saw the lemur "What are you going to name him?"

"Momo." I told her as I climbed up on Appa and found a comfortable place to sit.

As soon as we were flying I looked at the map again and saw we were heading for Kyoshi Island.

'Oh Great. Looks like we'll have to deal with little miss nosy first.' I thought as I went to sleep.

**A/N: Another chapter done and a special thanks to princessbinas for following and favouriting this story. It really means a lot. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations. ;)**


	3. A know-it-all Kyoshi Warrior

**A/N: Wow two chapters in one day. Man I need to get a social life or at least a new hobby. Well time for the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chavonne and Charles. **

"Chavonne why are you collecting more food?" Sokka asked after we landed on Kyoshi Island.

"I'm picking up an old friend." I told him as I put the collected nuts and berries away (Thank goodness that the plants were the same in both worlds and I could identify them)

"Really? Who is it?" he asked me as I headed towards the town.

"You'll see." I told him as he left to watch Aang with Katara and Charles.

When I arrived in the town everyone looked at me strangely.

"Pardon me but have you seen a girl about 18 with red hair?" I asked a girl with a lot of make-up on and wearing a warrior outfit.

"Yes I have. She just joined the Kyoshi Warriors last week." She told me.

"Where can I find her?" I asked her.

"I'll take you to her." She said and led me to a training dojo.

"Jazz you got a visitor." My guide said to a girl dressed just like her but with red hair.

"Really? Who?" Jazz asked.

"We don't see each other for a week and you already forget about me." I told her sarcastically.

"Chavonne?" she asked when she saw me.

"Do you know anyone else this cool?" I asked her and at that she hugged me.

"It is you. Where have you been? Where are Charles and the others? How did you get here? And what are you wearing?" She asked me all at once.

"Slow down. First let me answer your questions. Let's see. South Pole. He's with me and we're going to get the others. Flying bison. And finally water tribe clothes with a live flying lemur scarf. In that order." I told her while feeding Momo a hazelnut.

"What's a flying bison?" she asked.

I smiled at that and led her back to Appa and the gang. While we were walking there we filled each other in on what had happened since we last saw each other. We walked until we saw Katara, Sokka, Charles and Aang tied to a post.

"I can't leave you guys alone for a minute can I?" I asked them.

"Suki please let them go. They're friends." She told the leader of the warriors.

Just then Aang airbended out of his ropes. The crowd was amazed. I rolled my eyes and got to work untying everyone else.

"What happened this time?" I asked Katara.

"Sokka insulted the leader of the warriors." She told me.

I nodded my head.

"Man Sokka you're on a roll." I told him while Jazz untied him. (Just that day he said while me and Katara were fixing his pants that sewing was women's work. In the end Charles proved him wrong by finishing fixing his pants.)

"Who's this?" Sokka asked while eyeing Jazz wearily.

"This is my friend I told you about. Sokka, Katara this is Jazz. Jazz this is Sokka and Katara." I told them.

"It's very nice to meet you." Jazz said "Can we please see Appa now?"

"Sure. Come on." I told her and led her to where Appa was.

"Whoa man he's big." Jazz said when she saw him.

Just then Appa started to make a move that he was about to sneeze. I quickly got out of the way but Jazz wasn't so lucky.

"Gross!" She shouted as she tried to get the snot off her.

I would have helped but I was too busy laughing.

"It's not funny." She said still trying to get the snot off.

"You're right. It's snot funny." I said as I started clutching my side from laughing so much.

At that she stormed off back in the direction of the dojo.

_The next day….._

"Aang I think this new found fame is getting to your head." I told him during breakfast (Yesterday he was supposed to train with Katara [I found a loophole in what Clockwork said] but he completely blew her off)

"It is not." He said as he wolfed down a pastry.

"She's right dude. Right now your heads so big it's blocking out the Sun." said Charles as he ate a pastry politely.

"You know what you're just jealous." He said while storming off.

"I'm gonna go too. I'm gonna see if the Kyoshi Warriors want to spar." I told Charles and Katara as I grabbed one last hazelnut pastry for me and Momo to share.

When I arrived at the training dojo I saw a new girl training with them.

"Hey Suki. I was wondering if you'd like to spar for a couple rounds?" I asked her while breaking the pastry in half and giving one half to Momo.

"Sure I'd love to." She told me while correcting the new girl's stance.

"Who's the new girl?" I asked her.

The new girl let out a sigh of relief.

"You don't recognise him? It's Sokka." She told me.

I stared at Sokka with wide eyes and my mouth open.

When I finally was able to speak I said "Man Sokka you really make a convincing girl."

Just then an explosion went off back in the village. I dropped the pastry and ran towards the village with Momo flying along next to me. When I arrived most of the buildings were on fire. I quickly made a beeline for the water.

I quickly put out all the fires and refilled my water skin.

"You!" Came Zuko's voice when I started rescuing people trapped in the debris.

"Hello Scarface." I taunted as he came at me riding something that looked a lot like a rhino.

He shot a fire ball at me.

"We have to stop meeting like this otherwise people are gonna talk." I taunted as I dodged and then knocked him off his rhino.

He didn't reply but instead shot fire ball after fire ball at me but I dodged each time. I stuck my tongue out at him which only made him madder. I knew that I was getting and advantage. The angrier you are in a fight the more likely you're gonna mess up.

Just then Aang intervened.

"Get to Appa! Now!" he shouted.

I knew that look. That look means nothing's going to change his mind. I quickly complied as did Momo. When I arrived at Appa where Charles, Katara, Jazz and Sokka were already waiting.

"Let's move!" I shouted as I boarded Appa.

Katara nodded and said "Yip Yip"

"Please tell me I won't be carrying anymore people. I do have a passenger limit of 15." Came a deep growly voice that could only be Appa.

'_Sorry but we do have to pick up a few more people_' I told him telepathically.

"Do you have any more nuts?" came Momo's voice from on my shoulder.

I quickly fed him some more nuts which he chomped down happily then quickly went to sleep. At that moment Aang landed on Appa and we started flying away. I quickly put out the fires before we left.

"So where to next?" Jazz said perkily.

"Omashu." I told her as we all settled in for the night.

**A/N: And finished. Well I don't really have anything to say so until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations. ;)**


	4. Old friends re-unite

**A/N: Man I hate insomnia. Well since I can't sleep might as well do another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne and Charles.**

"So how do we get in?" I asked Aang when I saw the guards stationed outside the gates of Omashu.

He showed me 4 wigs made of Appa's fur.

"There is no way on earth that I'm wearing that." I told him with my arms crossed.

He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I quickly looked away.

"Don't look at the eyes. Don't look at the eyes." I chanted but I dared a peek.

_30 minutes later…_

"I can't believe you talked me into this." I said as we balanced precariously in the mail delivery cart.

That's when I heard Sam and Tucker arguing.

'_You hear that?'_ I asked Charles telepathically.

'_Yeah.'_ He told me as we got off the cart.

"Sorry but we can't do this." I told Aang as we headed off towards the sound of arguing.

He nodded sympathetically and then shot off on the cart with Katara, Sokka and Jazz still on.

Charles and I nodded to each other and transformed into Spook (**A/N: Like it?**) and Spirit.

We flew off invisibly towards the sound if the argument. When we arrived we saw that the market place was divided in two. Meat on one side (Tucker) and Veggies on the other (Sam).

'_I'll take Tucker you take Sam.' _I told Charles telepathically.

He nodded and flew towards Sam who was chanting "Veggies Now! Veggies Forever!"

I flew towards Tucker and picked him up and made us both invisible.

"Chavonne?" he asked me as we flew towards Appa.

"Who else my sweet prince?" I asked him while landing and becoming visible again.

His face broke out into a huge grin and he kissed me for the first time in over 2 weeks. While we were kissing Sam and Charles arrived.

"Eww get a room." Charles said as he landed.

But we ignored him and continued kissing. When we finally broke for air we started setting up camp to wait for Aang and the others.

"So where are the Danny's and Jazz?" Sam asked.

"Jazz is with Aang, Sokka and Katara and the Danny's are at the north pole." I told her as we settled in for the night.

Just then Momo woke up.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any more food?" Momo asked.

"Here." I told him while feeding him some nuts.

"New pet?" Sam asked.

"Yup. This is Momo. I found him at the southern air temple." I told her as I curled up in Tucker's arms.

Within minutes I was asleep.

_The next day…._

"Vonnie it's time to wake up." Tucker's voice said waking me up from a dreamless sleep.

I yawned and got up.

"So what's for breakfast?" Sam asked me as I started making breakfast.

"Meat omelette for Tucker and oatmeal with nuts and berries for the rest of us." I told her while cooking the omelette.

After I was done I served everyone their food.

"Hey did Aang and the others come back last night?" I asked while eating my oatmeal.

Everyone shook their heads. 'Odd.' I thought.

"I almost forgot. Chavonne I made this for you." Tucker told me while handing me an intricately carved pendant with the symbol for the water tribe on it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I told him as he clipped it onto the black chocker I wore.

_Five hours later….._

"Where are they?!" I asked.

Aang and the others had been gone for over a day and I was starting to get worried.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Sam said as she started gathering some more food and wood.

"Hey what's that?" Charles asked while pointing to something.

I took a look and saw that they were finally back.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked them as soon as they were close enough.

"Aang ran into some really old friends." Jazz told me while earning a laugh from Sokka.

I rolled my eyes and went to work packing everything away.

"Chavonne who are they?" Aang asked when he saw Sam and Tucker.

"This is Tucker my boyfriend" I told him while pointing to Tucker "And that's Sam one of my friends"

"Oh." He said while boarding Appa.

"Chavonne what's that?" Katara asked when she saw the white pendant that resembled her own.

"A gift from Tucker." I told her while boarding Appa myself.

Luckily Tucker was already on Appa so I could curl up in his lap and go to sleep. And that I did.

**A/N: Another chapter done. And thanks to nickorin fusionspark for reviewing and a huge thanks to lcefireguy for reviewing, following and favouriting this story. You guys rock! Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations. ;)**


	5. Qíngfù de dòngwù?

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne and Charles.**

"Chavonne you should see this." Sam said while looking over Appa's side.

I put down my embroidery (I was making a new outfit for my ghost form to use in the avatar world) and took a look but I wished I hadn't. The entire forest was burnt to cinders. I guess Aang saw because soon we were descending.

"Why would anyone do this?" I asked as I picked up some ash only to have it blow away in the wind.

"I wish I knew." Aang said.

As soon as he said that Katara started giving us a speech about how it can grow back. I kinda zoned out because I heard that same speech from Sam way too many times.

"We're running low on supplies. We should get some more at the next village." Jazz said when Katara finished.

Sokka agreed and soon we were heading for the next village. I knew I could help grow back the forest quickly with my powers but with Aang and the others around I'd have to wait until that night so that no one would find out. I quickly got back to work on the new jumpsuit for my ghost form.

It was black pants, which were baggy enough to allow plenty of movement but were still stylish, with white vines curling up the pant legs; a white belt that had small pouches that contained ivy seeds and anything else I might have needed; white boots; a black long sleeve top that had a flower on the right side; white gloves and wrist guards and finally the black mask that showed my eyes.

By the time we landed in the next village that was quite nearby the burnt forest I was finally finished. I followed everyone to one of the buildings that weren't destroyed that looked like an inn. Then I heard the animals' voices all chanting one thing "Help!"

"I'll be back in a minute." I told the others as I headed off with Momo to the animals.

"Ok." Aang shouted as he watched my retreating form.

When I rounded the corner there they were. There were all kinds of animals. From ones that looked just like the animals from back home to others that looked completely alien.

"What's wrong?" I asked them once I was sure no one else was around.

"A monster. Hei Bai. He comes each night at sunset and destroys the town. You have to stop him. Please." One that looked like a squirrel told me.

"I'll do all I can." I told them and gave them some food.

"Thank you Qíngfù de dòngwù." The squirrel told me.

"What did you call me?" I asked it.

"You are the spirit master of animals' right? That's the only reason you could be able to understand us." it told me.

I just shook my head and headed back towards the inn with Momo following me like a well-trained dog. What I didn't know was that the animals followed me and when I went inside they formed a shield around the house.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" I asked Tucker while taking a seat in between him and Sam.

"Aang agreed to fight this huge monster that plagues the town each night." He told me getting right to the point (That's one of the things I love about him).

"He did what?" I asked not really believing what I was hearing.

"On the upside we got new clothes and supplies for the rest of the journey." Jazz said nervously.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm gonna go check on Appa." I told them while getting up from my seat.

When I left the inn I saw it was almost sunset. I knew I had to take down this Hei Bai thing fast otherwise Aang could get seriously hurt. I quickly ran to Appa and got my new outfit and found a place to transform. When I did I saw that the necklace and the pendant Tucker gave me transformed with me.

The chocker was now white and the pendant was now black. I quickly changed the clothes and stored the old jumpsuit on Appa. When that was done I quickly found a place to hide and wait for Hei Bai to appear. When the sun set there was no Hei Bai. I saw Aang start to walk back to the inn and he was almost there until a huge black and white monster came out of the woods.

I wanted to spring into action back Aang beat me to it. I realised that Aang could solve his own problems and that he would have to do this alone to grow as the avatar. That's when I heard the monsters voice.

"These humans burnt down my forest. My home. I will get my vengeance!" It screamed.

That's when it hit me that the monster was actually the spirit of the forest. It all made sense. It also explained why the animals asked me for help. They thought I was a more powerful spirit that could take down Hei Bai.

While I was lost in my musings I didn't notice Hei Bai taking Sokka or Aang taking off after him. I came out of my trance when I heard Momo ask "Master why are you glowing?"

"Because the other animals were right about one thing. I am a spirit but not just any kind of spirit. I'm half spirit." I told him quietly.

After I told him that I got out from my hiding place and flew straight for the burnt forest. When I arrived I saw Aang siting on a panda statue with his eyes and arrows glowing. 'What's he doing here?' I asked myself as I hid in the non-burnt part of the forest.

'I guess I'll just have to wait until he's gone' I thought to myself as I settled in for the night. I fell asleep with Momo curled around my neck.

_Next day…._

When I woke up Aang was still there. 'Well he can't stay there forever.' I thought to myself. I spent the rest of the day strengthening the rest of the forest so that it could survive another encounter with the fire nation. When I arrived back at the statue Aang was gone and it was almost sunset.

'Finally' I thought as I got to work. I started with clearing the ash away and getting the seeds underground. I then grew back the oaks and other trees. And I finished with the moss and ivy. Everything looked as if the fire nation never touched it.

I quickly flew back to the village and when I arrived I saw Hei Bai in his panda form leaving the village as bamboo grew where he had been. I flew down and landed in the bamboo and changed back. When I came out it looked as if I had been taken with the others.

"Chavonne!" Tucker shouted when he saw me and gave me a kiss I so didn't want to break.

When we did break the kiss it was only because we both needed air.

"I'm glad to see you too." I told him with a dreamy look on my face that mirrored his.

Sam and Jazz then chose that moment to envelop me in a spine shattering hug.

"I'm glad to see you guys too but can you please let me go I'm running out of air." I told them quickly.

They immediately let go and led me back to the inn.

_The next day on Appa….._

"Man she's a deep sleeper. She hasn't woken up the entire ride to the fire temple and the entire destruction of the temple as well." Sokka said as I woke up.

"What happened?" I asked him while wiping the sleep dust from my eyes.

"You should have seen it. Aang went all avatar state on the temple. It was epic!" Tucker told me excitedly.

"How on earth did you sleep through all that?" Jazz asked me.

I just shrugged as we flew away from the island. The last thing I saw before I went back to sleep was a volcanic island that had just erupted.

**A/N: And done. Now remember the more reviews I get the more chapters I post in a day and the faster I update. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations. ;)**


	6. Sick day

**Disclaimer: I only own Chavonne and Charles.**

"Achoo!" I sneezed and blew my nose.

"Man you look terrible." Sokka told me when he saw me.

I sent him a glare and sneezed again but this time I hit Sokka.

"Gross why does everything sneeze on me?" he said while trying to wipe the snot off.

I sent him a small smile and then laid down. Tucker then came towards me while carrying chicken soup.

"Thanks." I said as he gave me the soup.

After I finished the soup I went to sleep.

_Next day…._

"How on earth did everyone but Aang get sick from me in less than 24 hours?" I asked with a blocked nose.

Everyone shrugged in their sleeping bags.

"Master I brought the water like you asked." Momo said as he gave me the water.

"Thanks Momo." I told him as I took a drink of water.

I set the water down and went back to sleep but it was anything but restful.

In my dream Amity Park was in ruins.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" my dream self-asked out loud.

That's when I saw them. Everyone I cared about was nearly burnt beyond recognition. I could only identify them by their most notable characteristics.

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!" My dream self-screamed when I saw them.

Then she broke down crying. That's when we heard a bone-chilling laughter fill the air. At first I thought it was either Vlad or Dan but it was too feminine to be them. That's when she showed up. She had flaming white hair and blood red eyes. Her jumpsuit was a lot like mine except it was a one-piece and had a cape.

"Who are you?" my dream self-asked in fear.

"I'm you." She said and that's when I woke up gasping for air.

I took a look around and saw everyone sleeping. When I saw them still alive and without a single burn I calmed down. That's when Aang came in carrying a whole lot of frogs. He shoved one in each of our mouths and I was too weak to stop him from shoving one in mine.

'I hope this works' I thought as I sucked on the frog. As I soon as I did I started to feel better. Soon I was able to fall into a dreamless and restful sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter but I honestly don't know how to do this episode justice. Also nickorin fusionspark your bonus chapters coming up soon. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations. ;)**


	7. A foretuneteller?

**A/N: As promised nickorin fusionspark here's your bonus chapter and hopefully it will be longer than the last one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada except for Chavonne and Charles.**

"It's not funny." Sokka said while trying to get dry.

"Your right it's not funny. It's hilarious." I said while laughing so hard it hurt.

I mean how could you not? Sokka was beaten by a fish and everyone else but him, Katara and Aang were laughing.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!" Aang cried and we all stopped laughing and went to help.

"Get out of here!" I shouted to the bear not caring if the others found out about my powers.

"No! He disturbed my nest and he must pay!" the platypus bear roared.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it! Now get out of here please!" I shouted at it and after a minute or two it left.

"You are of the Qíngfù de dòngwù." The man exclaimed when he saw me talk the bear away.

I looked at my new friends shocked faces.

"I can explain." I told them.

"You're a spirit?" Aang asked me being the first to get his speech back.

"No I can only talk to animals. I always have been able to. I just never told anyone." I told them while going to the man.

"Are you ok?" I asked him while my friends got over their shock.

"Yes young Qíngfù de dòngwù. But all was under control. Aunt Wu said I would have a safe journey." He told me.

"Aunt Who?" Aang asked him.

"Aunt Wu our village fortune teller." He told him.

_30 minutes later…_

"Remind me why we're doing this?" I asked Tucker as we entered the fortune teller's house.

"It's just for fun." Tucker told me.

"I still don't see the point in this." I told him.

Just then a young girl about Aang's age came through the door.

"Hello I'm Mang, Aunt Wu's assistant." She said then she saw Aang and I recognised the love struck look in her eyes.

'This will not end well' I thought as she asked if we needed anything and then tried complimenting Aang's ears. It would have been funny if it wasn't so pitiful.

"I can't believe were here." Sokka said when Mang left.

"I know. All this fortune telling stuff is just a bunch of mumbo jumbo." I told him surprizing myself and everyone around me that I actually agreed with him.

"Just try to keep an open mind you two. There are things in this world that can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into the future?" Katara told us.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have some bean curd puffs?" Sokka said.

Just then Mang came back into the room then tripped almost spilling the food on Aang but he quickly caught it and her gaze.

"Enjoy your snack." She said then walked away.

Sokka then grabbed the tray and started eating the puffs. But before he could eat the first one an elderly lady came into the room.

"Welcome travellers. Now who's next?" she asked.

"I'll go up first just to prove to you guys she can't predict the future." I said as I followed her to the room.

"Let me see your palms." She told me as we sat down.

I showed her my palms.

"You are one of Qíngfù de dòngwù's chosen." She exclaimed. "You will complete an ancient prophecy. According to your love line you will marry the one you can't live without. You are not of this world and are spirit born."

And at that last one I yanked my hand away and left the room.

'How could she possibly know all that?" I said while hurrying away.

When I got back to the others I simply said "Definitely a bunch of mumbo jumbo." And headed back to Appa.

_1 hour later…_

"Well now you can see for yourselves that that fortune teller is just a big hoax." I told them while riding Appa.

"By the way you never did tell us what she said about your future." Katara told me while walking besides Appa and I froze.

"Yeah what did she say?" Sam asked me from across Appa immediately noticing my reaction.

"Just some stuff about good luck and my love life." I said boredly while silently thanking my dad for sending me to acting lessons.

Just then we noticed a large gathering of people.

"What's going on?" I asked someone as I got off Appa.

"We're waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the entire village." He told me as I gazed at the clouds as did Momo who was still as always around my neck.

"That cloud kinda looks like a fluffy bunny." Aang said while pointing to a cloud.

"You better hope that's not a bunny. The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction." The man said.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka asked him.

"The Cloud reading will tell us if the volcano will erupt or stay silent." A woman told us.

"I can't believe you guys trust your lives to that crazy old bat." I told the man and woman.

"Shhh here she comes." Katara told me as Aunt Wu appeared.

I rolled my eyes as she walked past. When she got up on stage she started saying stuff about how they're crops would be good that year and other things but I wasn't listening. As soon as she finished I left to go flying (Invisible of course).

I spent the rest of the day invisibly trying to prove Aunt Wu's predictions wrong. The key word would be trying. Every time I tried I either got hit in the head or hurt. I eventually gave up and flew back to Appa.

When I landed I quickly changed back to human. Just as the transformation was complete a loud bang was heard. I looked around and saw that the volcano was smoking.

'Oh no.' I thought as I ran to find the others.

Eventually I bumped into them. Literally I bumped into them because they were running to Appa.

"No time to explain just come on." Aang told me while getting up and running to Appa.

I quickly followed him and everyone else. Soon we were in the air bending the clouds into the shape for volcanic doom.

_20 minutes later…._

"Man I hate digging." Tucker said while digging the trench.

"I know right." I said while digging myself.

Luckily before we landed I quickly asked all the animals that were available to help and dig as well.

Just then the volcano started erupting.

"Run?" Tucker asked me.

"Oh let's." I told him while running to the river.

Soon everyone, including the animals was on the other side of the river. Just then we saw the lava start to flow. After a few minutes we saw Aang completely stop the lava flow with his bending.

_The next day….._

"Man I'm glad to get away from all that fortune telling malarkey." I said while laying on Appa's back. "Now if you need me I'll be taking a nap. And you all remember what happened last time someone woke me up from a nap."

They all nodded. Last person to wake me up from a nap was Sokka and he got water whipped in a very uncomfortable place. Soon I was asleep.

**A/N: And done. See I keep my promises. The more reviews I get the faster I update and the more chapters I post. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations. ;)**


	8. The northern water tribe

**Disclaimer: I only own Chavonne and Charles.**

"Man I hate the cold." Sam said as we searched the North Pole for the northern water tribe.

"Would you stop whining? You're soon gonna be re-united with Danny." Charles said while scanning the horizon for any sign of them.

"How can you be cold you're wearing a jacket like the rest of us?" Tucker asked her.

She replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

"By the way Chavonne we never did ask how you're able to talk to animals. So spill." Katara told me.

"Fine. My mom was Qíngfù de dòngwù and my dad was a water bender. When my mom had me she had to leave for the spirit world and left me with my dad. Ever since then I've been able to talk to animals. Happy?" I lied through my teeth.

What I didn't know was that I wasn't lying but I'll get into that more later on.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was such a sensitive subject for you." Katara said while getting back to work looking for the northern water tribe.

I just went back to work searching. Just then a wave froze as it headed for us but luckily Appa dodged in time. Then another wave hit us and froze one of Appa's legs. We then landed in the water. As soon as we splashed down the water around us froze.

We were then surrounded by the northern water tribe.

"They're water benders. We found the water tribe." Katara said happily as the surrounded us.

Soon we were heading to the water tribe.

_10 minutes later…_

"There it is!" Aang and Charles exclaimed in unison when the gates came into view.

"The northern water tribe." Katara and Sam said in unison.

"We're finally here." Sokka said quietly.

Soon we were led into the city and on the way there Charles' and my ghost senses went off around a girl that looked like me in ghost form.

'Odd' I thought as we passed her by.

_Later that night….._

I stared at the food in front of me not quite sure what it was.

"Thank you." I heard Appa say as some water tribe men placed some seaweed in front of him.

I guess they thought Appa was going to attack so they ran away.

"Tonight we celebrate the arrival of our brothers and sisters from the southern tribe." The man who I assumed was the chief said.

Just as Sokka was about to correct him I stepped on his foot and shot him a glare. He immediately closed his mouth.

"And they have brought with them someone very special. Someone who many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The avatar." He continued.

Everyone cheered.

"And we also celebrate my daughter's 18th Birthday (**A/N: Yes I know she's supposed to be 16 but I want Jazz and Sokka to get together so I had to make everyone in the avatar world 2 years older. Please don't kill me**.) Princess Yue isnow of marrying age." He continued as the girl who triggered our ghost senses came forward.

"Thank you father. May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times." She said to the audience.

"Now master Pakku and his students will perform." The chief said while pointing to an elderly man and two teens.

They then performed great feats of water bending. After they finished I started trying the food and honestly it was quite similar to the food back in the Far Frozen. After myself and the rest of us were finished eating we were led to our sleeping quarters. Sam, Tucker, Charles and me share one the rest shared the other.

"Tomorrow we find the Danny's agreed?" I asked everyone once we were in the room.

Everyone nodded and went to sleep.

_The next day (Afternoon)….._

"Man this is like finding a needle in a haystack." I muttered under my breath as I searched for the Danny's from the sky.

Then I spotted them in ghost form looking for the ghost.

"Hey guys. You miss me?" I asked them jokingly as I became visible.

"Vonnie." Dani exclaimed then hugged me.

"It's good to see you too. Come with me." I told her while getting out of her grip and heading back to our rooms.

They followed. When we landed we transformed back when we were sure no one was looking then went inside. I noticed that they were wearing water tribe clothes just like the rest of us. When we entered the room everyone was already there.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed then jumped on Danny then kissed him.

"Dani!" Charles exclaimed at the same time as Sam and kissed her.

Just then Katara burst in.

"Chavonne I demand to know who taught you water bending." She shouted at me completely oblivious to the other people in the room.

"My dad." I told her.

"Who's your dad and does he still teach?" She asked me once she calmed down a bit.

"He died a year ago thank you very much. Didn't you ever wonder how I ended up at the South Pole with Charles or how I had friends all over the world?" I asked her still fuming.

"What happened to your step mom?" she asked me.

She must have thought Charles was my half-brother.

"After Charles was born she died. It was just me, him and my dad. I don't want to discuss this anymore." I told her while waterbending her out the door and shut it behind her.

"Wow you're getting better at lying." Danny said as I shot a glare at him.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up on what has happened.

_Next day…._

I knew what I was seeing but I just couldn't believe it. Katara was fighting master Pakku and from the looks of it losing. I had to step in. I knew that if master Pakku lost his concentration he would lose so I sent a silent message to a nearby sea bird to relieve itself on his head and it did.

But it wasn't enough. Katara still lost. They soon started exchanging some words but I couldn't hear. I decided that it would be best if I left so I went to the healing tents to branch out from just knowing fighting to also learning healing.

When I arrived a class was just about to begin.

"Is there room for one more?" I asked the teacher.

"There is always room for one more.' She told me with a smile.

I took a seat and the lesson began.

_One lesson later….._

After everyone left I stayed behind to thank the teacher.

"Thank you for letting me participate." I told her with a smile.

"It's no problem." She said "So who's the lucky guy?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married right?" she asked me.

"Is that what this necklace means?" I asked her.

She nodded. My eyes went wide and I ran out of there determined not to come back. I went back to the room and fell asleep with my mind still reeling from what I found out. I knew Tucker didn't know the importance of the necklace and I wasn't going to tell him.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	9. The Siege of the North

**Disclaimer: I own nada except for Chavonne and Charles.**

"Man Katara you've gotten good." I said as I watched her defeat yet another boy.

"Thanks." She said "So will you finally go up against me in a fight?"

"Okay." I said as I jumped down from my sitting place.

I got into ready position and nodded my go ahead. She sent a fleet of icicles at me but I quickly turned them to water then sent it back at her and froze her in the same position as the boy she just took down.

"Still want to go up against me?" I asked her while returning to my previous seat where I could watch the lesson.

"Very nice form Chavonne. Are you sure you don't wish to join as my pupil?" master Pakku asked me.

"Yes I'm sure but I will help if someone's form is off." I told him while unfreezing Katara from her icy prison with the flick of my wrist.

She shot me a glare to which I shrugged and sent her a look that said 'It was your idea in the first place.' Then master Pakku started talking to Katara so I called Momo silently over. He curled around my neck and went to sleep. Aang sent me a glare when I called Momo away since he was playing with him.

I shot him a look that said loud and clear 'Get back to work before master Pakku finds out you were playing instead of working.' But my warning came too late.

"Pupil Aang." Master Pakku said sternly.

"Yes master Pakku?" Aang asked timidly.

"Care to step into the sparring circle with Chavonne? I figure since you found time to play with her pet you must have mastered water bending already." Master Pakku told him.

"I wouldn't say mastered but check this out." Aang said as he water bended the snow around him so that he was covered in snow.

No one was amused.

"Master Pakku may I spar with him?" I asked Master Pakku as I stood up and stretched.

"You may." He said as he and Katara got out of the way.

Aang and I got into battle stances. When master Pakku gave the ok I sent a water ball at Aang and when it hit I caused it to circle his body and freeze. Just watching him try to get out was hilarious and had the entire class and master Pakku laughing.

Just then black snow started to fall.

"Oh no." I said as I saw it. "Fire nation."

Soon we were all preparing for war. After the chief's speech I slipped out with the Danny's and Charles. We nodded to each other and transformed into our ghost halves.

"Nice outfit." Dani said when she saw the changes.

"I'll be back soon." I said as I headed to our room.

I quickly grabbed our new outfits (I redesigned my new one) and flew back to them. We nodded then went to get changed.

My new new outfit was just like Katara's but the dress was mostly black with the white still there; the light blue undershirt was now white as were the leggings and the wrist guards were now black as were the boots. I still had the mask and the chocker necklace.

I flew back to where everyone else was. Charles' outfit was just like Sokka's except with the same colouring as my outfit. Danny's looked just like Aang's outfit but was black and white with his symbol and Dani's looked just like an earth kingdom outfit but black and white with Danny's symbol as well.

"Let's spook some fire nation scum." I said while rubbing my hands evilly.

_One hour later…_

"Well that didn't work." Dani said as she coughed up soot.

"Hey how was I supposed to know they had explosives." I said while heading back to our room with the others following.

"Good night guys." I said as I transformed back and climbed into bed.

Within minutes I was asleep.

_The next day….._

"I can't believe they assigned me to the front line." I told Momo when I was sure we were alone.

"Why are you surprized? You are the best of all the warriors." He told me.

"Thanks for that bout of confidence Momo." I told him while feeding him a hazel nut.

I then saw a huge fire ball heading right for me. I quickly put it out with a giant wave. I don't know how long the attack lasted but by the time it was done I was exhausted and it was twilight.

"Great job my warrior." Tucker said when I came down from on the wall.

He led me back to our room and tucked me into bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Please review. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne and Charles**

It was weird. The only way I can describe it is as an out of body experience. Where I was I couldn't tell. It was like every single type of landscape blended together and in front of me was a woman. She had white hair and tiger eye brown eyes. She wore a black dress that flowed like water and wore no shoes.

"My daughter you have returned." She told me in a voice that faintly reminded me of a cat's purr.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Your parents never told you that you were adopted did they?" she asked me and then came towards me.

But I did not back away. She touched my forehead and I saw her memories of me. Of how I was born and how she hid me in my own world. When she stopped I knew she was my real mom and all the lies I told Katara weren't lies but suppressed memories.

"Mom?" I asked her with tears in my eyes.

She nodded with tears in her eyes as well. I hugged her.

"My child I have missed you more than you could ever know." My mom told me when she broke the hug.

"Why am I here?" I asked her getting right to the point (I was spending way too much time with Tucker.)

"You are here to unlock your full power." She told me while leading me to the waterfall.

Her hand then started glowing and I felt a rush of power I never felt before. When that was over I was back in the human world. I had a feeling I knew what I could do with this new power. I transformed into my ghost form but the outfit was different.

It looked just like my mom's but had a white belt, gloves and ballet flats. I took a look in the mirror and saw my mom's face looking back at me.

'I'll do you proud mom' I thought as I flew outside. When I got outside the moon was red.

'Oh no' I thought as I flew to the ships. And at my command the animals around and on the ships started attacking. Just then the moon went black. I knew I had to kick it up a notch so I did what I had to do. I told all the animals to get as far away from the ships as possible and as soon as they were far enough away I let loose Ghostly Wail after Ghostly Wail.

I destroyed about half the fleet before I nearly ran out of power then came a giant koi fish thing with Aang in the middle. I quickly flew to where he came from. When I landed I saw the moon spirit's mortal form limp in the hands of general Iroh.

'Ok how did I know that?' I thought.

"What did you do?!" I shouted at him but not in my voice but in the voice of the woman I would become.

"It was Zhao he killed the moon spirit." He told me.

I knew there was a way to bring back the moon but it would come at a cost.

"Princess Yue you have been given life by the moon spirit. It is time to give it back." I told her.

She nodded but Sokka tried to stop her. But it was useless. By the time the process was complete the moon was back in the sky.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked me.

"I am a friend." I told him while turning invisible and heading back to our room.

When I arrived back I transformed back into my human half but it now had blue eyes. I climbed back into bed and went to sleep.

_The next day….._

"Man oh man can that girl sleep. She slept through one of the most awesome battles ever." Sokka said as we left the North Pole the next day.

"I can hear you." I told him as I sat up.

I looked back at the North Pole and saw so much damage but I knew if me or Aang weren't there it wouldn't be standing. Tucker came beside me and gave me a peck on the cheek and held me. The rest of the ride on Appa was spent in his arms and I loved every moment.

**A/N: Please review. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	11. The Avatar State

**Disclaimer: you should know by now I only own Chavonne and Charles and nothing else.**

"Aang what's wrong?" I asked him sleepily.

"Now you wake up." He muttered under his breath but I still heard it.

"It was nothing. Just a bad dream." He told me.

"Ok." I told him and went back to sleep.

_The next day…._

"Katara, Chavonne I want you to have these. These amulets contain water from the spirit oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose them." Master Pakku told us as we were getting ready to leave and handed me and Katara two vials.

"Thank you master Pakku." Katara and I said at the same time and hugged him.

"Aang these scrolls will help you master water bending but remember they're no substitute for a real master." Master Pakku told Aang.

Aang nodded and bowed.

"Sokka. Take care son." Master Pakku said while patting him on the arm.

"Fly straight to the earth kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe and begin your earth bending training with king Bumi." Master Pakku told us when we were all on Appa.

Aang nodded and said "Appa Yip Yip."

"Say hi to Gran Gran for me." Katara told master Pakku as we took off.

_30 minutes later…._

"There it is!" Sokka exclaimed while I was working on a new outfit for my human form.

Soon we were landing. When we landed a man dressed in an earth kingdom general's uniform came forward.

"Welcome Avatar Aang. I am general Fong and welcome to all you great heroes. Appa, Momo, Wise Tucker, Confident Jazz, Loyal Sam, Dangerous Danny, Destructive Dani, the Powerful Chavonne, Brave Sokka, the Mighty Katara." He said.

"The Powerful Chavonne. I like the sound of that." I said just then fireworks went off.

"Not bad. Not bad." Sokka said as we watched the fireworks.

_10 minutes later…._

"Avatar Aang. We were all amazed by your stories of how you wiped out an entire fire navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility." He said.

"Actually sir it was half a fleet. The other half was destroyed by Qíngfù de dòngwù." Aang told him.

"Really? How do you know it was her and not someone else?" the general asked.

"We don't but she looked just like the statues of her except she had white shoes, gloves and a belt." Aang told him.

"Interesting and you say that Chavonne, her daughter, was absent during the attack?" the general asked.

"Yes but what does that have to do with the attack?" Aang asked him.

"I believe that your friend Chavonne can also enter a somewhat avatar state but is in control if it." He said while stroking his beard.

That's when I stopped eaves dropping on them and went back to the others who also didn't get invited in there.

"He's getting close." I said when I landed and turned visible.

"No duh." Tucker said when he saw my new ghost form and heard my new voice.

I rolled my eyes and transformed back before the guards came back.

_1 hour later….._

"Hey let me go!" I shouted as I kicked and trashed against the guards that we dragging me to the general.

Just then they dropped me off in the general's war room and locked me in.

"I am sorry for the rough treatment but I wished to talk to you about your spirit state." The general said from behind me.

I whipped around and stuttered an 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

"You're a very bad liar. I know everything and I want you to be our spy master. With your powers we will have spies everywhere and know where and when the fire nation will move next. Think of the possibilities." He told me.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that. I have a range of 10 miles and any animal further than that I can't reach let alone control." I told him.

"Then we will train you to reach further." He told me.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm fine the way I am. Can I please go now?" I asked him.

"Yes you may but please reconsider my offer." He said as he unlocked the door.

The moment it was open I ran out of there so fast I thought I might break the sound barrier.

_2 days later…_

"Man it's a nice day for a picnic." I said as I laid out the picnic for me and Tucker.

"Hey what's that?" Tucker asked while pointing to something glowing and blue in the distance.

I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"Aang's in trouble we have to help." I said while transforming.

I quickly flew to where he was and saw that he was in the avatar state.

"What did you do?!" I shouted at the general.

"I brought on the avatar state." He said triumphantly.

"You idiot he has no control over the avatar state! Anything could happen!" I shouted at him as I tried to get close to Aang.

"Aang please calm down. If you don't calm down someone could be hurt." I told him pleadingly while still trying to get close to him.

Then he just stopped. He was no longer in the avatar state and was falling. I quickly grabbed him and set him down gently. I then turned my sights to the general. I brought out my water and let's just say when I was done he wasn't so eager to meddle in anything spiritual ever again.

Soon we were heading to Omashu without an escort.

"Chavonne why didn't you tell us it was you who helped Aang at the North Pole?" Katara asked me as we headed off.

"You never asked." I replied and went back to watching the waves.

**A/N: So what do you think? By the way I will only update if I get a review. So please review. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	12. Oh no Hippies!

**Disclaimer: See the other chapters.**

"Ah nothing better than kicking' back and having a cool refreshing swim." I said as I dived underneath the water.

When I came up I saw a bunch of hippies heading towards us. I scowled. I HATED tie dye and all that mushy hippie junk. Then I heard them singing a weird song but I couldn't make out the words. Then they came into view.

"Huh hey river people." The man said in a hippie voice.

"We're not river people." Katara told them.

I missed the rest of the conversation because I chose that moment to get changed.

_20 minutes later….._

"Come at me with those flowers one more time you will regret it." I snarled at the woman hippie as she came at me with flowers that I was allergic to.

"I have never met anyone so uptight before." She said as she walked away.

"I AM NOT UPTIGHT!" I yelled at her then continued trying to meditate.

But it was hard considering the man never stopped playing that guitar. My eye started to twitch.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" I yelled at him causing my eyes to go the same shade as a tigers.

"Chavonne calm down." Tucker said as he got me to calm down.

When I was calm Sokka started saying how we should get on our way to Omashu.

"I agree." I said.

'Anything to get away from those hippies' I thought.

Soon we were in the skies but were quickly shot down by the fire nation.

"Secret tunnel it is." Sokka said as we passed the hippies.

'Oh no we have to spend more time with them' I thought as they led us to a secret cave.

I basically tried to ignore them and hoped they ended up in a rock slide in the tunnel. While I was lost in my musings I didn't notice the others stopped walking and the ceiling was glowing green. I only came out of my musings when I tripped on a rock.

"Ow." I said as I fell and finally noticed where I was.

'Might as well just keep following the glowing green light' I thought as I followed the line of glowing green crystals.

Soon I was on the other side of the mountain with a belt pouch full of crystals. What I didn't know was that my nut bag had a rip and left a clear trail to where I was. Soon Tucker, Jazz, Sam, Danny, Dani and Charles were with me.

"How did you navigate the tunnel without a torch?" Jazz asked me when she saw me and Momo busy chomping on nuts.

In reply I took out a crystal and tossed it to her. I then settled in for a nap and to wait for the others to arrive.

_2 hours later…_

"Finally!" Sokka exclaimed waking me up

"Hey Sokka what took you so long?" I asked him while rubbing the sleep from my eyes and standing up.

"But how did you? What the?" Sokka started babbling.

"I followed then glowing rocks." I told him as Aang, Katara and Appa came out.

"You two huh?" Aang asked.

"Yup." I told him and went to check on Appa.

'_How are you big guy?_' I asked him telepathically.

"I'm fine but no more tunnels." He told me as I got on.

I quickly resumed my nap on Appa. Soon we arrived at Omashu.

"Oh no." I said when I saw the city was controlled by the fire nation.

**A/N: Merry Christmas and a Happy New year. Since it's the season for giving I decided to give you all a new chapter as a present now could you please make my Christmas wish come true and review. Sorry it's so short. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	13. Return to Omashu

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1 to 11**

"I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far but Omashu always seemed untouchable." Aang said when he saw Omashu.

"Up until now it was. Now Ba Sing Se is the only great earth kingdom strong hold left." Sokka told him.

"This is horrible. But we have to move on." Katara told Aang.

"No. I'm going in to find Bumi." Aang said.

"Aang stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still –"Sam said.

"Still what?" Aang asked her.

"Around." Sam said.

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi but they're other people who can teach you earth bending." Charles told him.

"This isn't about finding a teacher. This is about finding my friend." Aang told us.

_5 minutes later….._

"Why did we have to take the sewers?" Jazz complained.

She was in the back with Sokka getting sludge all over her. Danny, Dani, Charles, Katara, Aang and myself were water bending the sludge away (Turned out Danny and Dani were water benders).Soon we reached the end of the tunnel. When we came out we were in the city. Once everyone was out we saw Sokka and Jazz the sludge monsters.

All the water benders water bended the nearby water to wash _the nexthem_ off. Then Aang and Tucker air bended them dry.

"You're an airbender?" Aang asked my boyfriend happily.

"Yep!" He told him.

Aang's face broke out into a huge grin.

"What's that on your face?" Sam asked Jazz and Sokka when she saw the small squids on their faces.

They immediately started trying to pull them off. I just shook my head and turned them intangible so the squids would fall off and they did. Just then guards came around the corner. I turned everyone except Aang, Sokka, Jazz and Katara.

They engaged in a conversation and soon the guards were running from a fake deadly illness called pentapox.

"Great job guys." I said while regaining visibility.

I then transformed and went looking for Bumi in the city while invisible. I searched half the city until I saw Aang and my friends get swallowed by the earth. I flew after them and found myself in a large earth chamber.

_The next day…._

"The marks make you look sick but you have to act it too. Chavonne could you show them?" Sokka said as everyone was ready to leave Omashu covered in red marks.

I had the marks on too. I acted as sick as I could. I even made my skin slightly grey with a bit of ash from a fire.

"Very nice." Sokka complimented me.

Soon we were out of the gates. In fact the guards couldn't let us out fast enough. When we arrived at the camp I noticed Momo wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Momo?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. I started getting worried.

"Momo! Momo! Where are you boy?!" I called then he came running towards me and curled up around my neck.

I relaxed until I saw Momo brought along a little friend.

"Oh no." I said when I saw the little baby.

I picked him up and brought him to Katara and Sokka.

"I think we have a problem." I told them while holding the baby.

"But how did he?" Sokka asked.

"I think he followed Momo." I said.

_5 minutes later…._

I sat next to the fire while rocking the baby back and forth while he slept. Soon I felt Tucker's arms around me. I looked up into his face and snuggled deeper into his embrace and fell asleep.

_The next day…._

"Here." I said while handing over the baby to Aang.

He nodded his head and headed off towards Appa. I headed back to my sleeping Tucker and fell back asleep in his arms.

_Later that day…._

"So where are we off to next?" Jazz asked while we were riding Appa.

"No clue." Aang said happily.

I smiled at that and went back to repairing all our clothes and sewing labels into them as well.

**A/N: I have way too many chapters pilling up so I'm just gonna publish them and get it over with. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	14. A swamp and a prophecy

**Disclaimer: See the chapters 1 to 11**

"Wow that's really pretty." Jazz said when she saw me working on our earth kingdom disguises.

"Thanks." I said then I realised we were going down "Aang is there a reason we're going down?"

"What? I didn't even notice." Aang said.

"Are you noticing now?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"I now this is gonna sound weird but I think the swap is calling to me." Aang said.

Just then I heard a soft voice saying "Daughter of Qíngfù de dòngwù. I welcome you."

My eyes took on a misty quality and I started walking toward the swamp and fell off Appa.

"Chavonne!" Tucker yelled as I fell off.

Then a whirlwind hit Appa and flung everyone in different directions. Jazz, Danny, Dani, Tucker, Charles and Sam were flung right into me as I landed softly.

"What happened?" I asked coming out from my fog.

"You zoned out then walked off Appa! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Sam yelled at me.

"That was foolish master." Momo said from my shoulder.

"I don't remember doing that. All I remember is a voice saying 'Daughter of Qíngfù de dòngwù. I welcome you.' Then you guys landing on me." I said.

Just then vines came out from the swamp and grabbed me.

"HELP!" I yelled as I was dragged away.

Just then more vines came and grabbed my friends pulling them off in different directions. When I lost sight of where we were I commanded the vines to let me go and they did.

Then that voice came again.

"I apologise for the rough treatment but I wished to talk to you alone." It said as a figure dressed in a green robe appeared.

Like literally appeared out of thin air.

"Who are you?" I asked it.

"I am Zhǎozé the guardian of this swamp and you are Dòngwù de qíngfù de nǚ'ér the guardian of heroes and one of the prophecy." It said.

"What prophecy?" I asked it.

"That was why I wanted to see you. I wanted to give you this." It said while handing me a parchment.

I took it and Zhǎozé told me "It can only be opened by one who is of the prophecy."

Then he vanished. I opened up the scroll and it said in English.

7 heroes shall arise

To help the avatar with the war's demise

3 male 4 female

They all walk the avatars trail

The oldest a Kyoshi warrior will be

The second an earth bender she

The third and seventh will come from the south

The fourth an airbender with a giant blabber mouth

The fifth and sixth water benders be

They are all shrouded in mystery

They all play a part in ending the war but sacrifice must be made

The warrior will lose her blade

The fate of the world is in their hands

They will either destroy or renew these lands

When I finished reading I knew that it was describing me and my friends. I ran back in the direction I came from and found everyone. I explained to them what happened and showed them the scroll.

"Why does everyone say I'm a blabber mouth?" Tucker whined.

"Because you are." Sam said.

The rest of the night was spent huddled around the small fire I kept suspended in the air.

_The next day….._

"Chavonne! Aang!" Came Appa's voice instantly waking me up.

I shot up and ran to where he was. He was suspended above the ground by vines. I flew up and cut the vines.

"Thank you." He said once he was on the ground.

Just then everyone came from around the corner and ran to Appa giving him a hug. We all then climbed on and tried to find Aang. Just then I felt the spiritual energy pick up and saw Aang and the others by a huge tree. But just as soon as I saw them they were gone.

'Weird' I thought. Soon we were joined by Aang and the others.

After they arrived I turned all of us intangible and we were on our way. I took one last look back at the swamp and saw a handmade of vines waving good bye to us. I waved back and it was gone.

**A/N: **


	15. Avatar day

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1 to 11.**

I was woken up by Sokka saying "What are you doing in my mouth?!"

I peeked through closed eyes as he said "Momo you need to be a little bit more sensitive to my boundaries."

I sat up and said "you do know that it was a poisonous spider that built a web over your mouth right?"

He looked at me with wide eyes as I got out of my sleeping bag. Just then rhinos burst out from the forest and surrounded us.

"Give up you're completely surrounded." One man said from on his rhino.

Another man shot flaming arrows at Sokka's sleeping bag and hit it while Sokka tried squirming away. We all ran to get on Appa.

"My scrolls!" Katara exclaimed when Dani, Danny, Jazz, Sam, Charles, Tucker and me were on Appa.

"My staff!" Aang yelled and ran to get it.

As soon as we were flying Sokka said "Wait my boomerang."

"There's no time." I said glad that I kept all my things on Appa.

"Oh I see so there's time to get Katara's scrolls and Aang's staff but no time to get my boomerang." Sokka said.

"That's correct." Sam said.

"Oh." He said as his face fell.

Soon we arrived at a nearby store but I stayed on Appa so I could work on a gift for Tucker. I was making him his own glider. After about 10 minutes everyone came back talking about an Avatar Day Festival. Soon we were on our way to the festival.

When we arrived me, Charles, Tucker and Dani said in unison "If you need me I'll be at the food stalls."

And then left hand in hand with our respective boyfriends/girlfriends. Soon we were chowing down on deep fried festival food. While we were pigging out on the food we didn't see the avatar floats be set on fire or Katara putting the fires out.

_5 minutes later….._

"Please tell me how Aang got thrown in prison." I told Katara.

She told me about how he was blamed for a past life's supposed crime. I face palmed. After she told me I just walked out of there and went for a fly around the village and sneak some more festival food. Before I went around the village I went back to Appa to grab a sack.

I was soon flying invisibly around the village while storing festival food in the sack as well as eating nearly my body weight in it. When I arrived back at our campsite everyone but Sokka, Katara, Aang and Appa were there and it was almost night fall

"I know Aang's in jail but where are the others?" I asked while handing out the food.

"Katara and Sokka said something about getting evidence on Kyoshi Island." Sam said as she ate the vegetarian-friendly cakes.

Just then Appa came back with Sokka and Katara but as soon as they landed they (Katara and Sokka) headed for the jail. I shrugged and climbed up on Appa. I quickly went to work on Tucker's staff if it was to be ready before we had our next fight with the fire nation.

I fell asleep while working on the engravings but before I went to sleep I hid the staff.

_The next day at noon…_

"Whoa." I said when Aang became avatar Kyoshi herself and confessed to the crime.

When they brought out the wheel of punishment I kept chanting "Please be community service. PLEASE be community service."

Then it landed on boiled in oil. My heart sank. Aang was like a little brother to me. Just then a bomb landed right by Aang.

"We've come to claim this village for the fire lord. Now show me your leader so I may dethrone him" The man from yesterday's attack said as another man sliced and diced the statue.

I quickly slipped away and transformed into Spirit. When I came back Aang was fighting the man until he went to the town and started destroying it. I started fighting the guy with the arrows and I won. I was actually starting to miss Skulker and his near daily attempts to have my head on his wall (**Insert an 'EWWWW!' from the author and audience**) at least he gave me a small challenge.

_2 hours later…._

"From now on we'll celebrate a new avatar day in honour of the day avatar Aang saved us from the rough rhino invasion." The mayor said.

"What is this?" Sokka asked eying the new festival food.

"I don't know but it tastes great." I said while my mouth was full of un fried dough.

Sokka just looked at me disgusted.

"No worries Sokka I got a treat for you back on Appa." I said as I headed back to Appa while still munching on my snack.

When I arrived I went back to work on weaving the fabric for the sails of Tucker's glider. When I finished I went to sleep as the others came back and we started flying.

**A/N: I have nothing to say so until next time.**

**Chavonnie16 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	16. The blind bandit

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1 to 11**

"Man Sokka I thought shopping and carrying a purse were girl things but you proved me wrong." I said while we were shopping.

"It's not a purse. It's a satchel." Sokka shot back at me.

"I don't know Sokka. It looks a lot like a purse to me." Sam said.

Sokka shot us both glares then stormed off with his purse. I quickly high-fived Sam.

"That'll teach him to be so sexist." I said while walking beside Sam and Tucker.

"Yeah. I learnt that lesson very early on and I still have the bruises to prove it." Tucker said while snickering.

"I know. Steel toed combat boots really do hurt and by the way Sam where can I get a pair?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you when we get back." She told me.

"So Sam why haven't you offered to teach Aang earth bending?" I asked her quietly.

"One word: Clockwork." She told me as we followed everyone to an earth bending class for Aang.

I nodded my head as we arrived at the class. Sam, Tucker and I leaned against the wall and just watched. I knew this guy wouldn't be the right one but it would be fun to watch.

"Ouch!" I said and winced when Aang got hit by a rock.

But inwardly I was laughing because it reminded me of Charles' first attempt at earth bending when he hit Danny. Soon we left then building.

"He's not the one." Aang said while getting sand out of his ear.

"No kidding." I said.

Just then some boys walked past saying something about a fight. Aang asked them where it was but they blew him off. I rolled my eyes and thought 'No matter what universe we're in there are always Dash Baxter cronies.' When they left Katara raced after them and got the information out of them.

I wondered what she did so I sent an invisible duplicate to check and saw the boys frozen to the wall.

_Later at the earth rumble six…_

"Hey front row seats. I wonder why no one else is sitting here." Aang said as we sat down.

Just then a boulder came flying at us and narrowly missed hitting us.

"I think that's why." I said as I stared at the boulder that nearly crushed us.

Right at that moment the fights started and we were enthralled. It was just like boxing except way more dangerous. Sokka kept cheering for the Boulder but I just kept thinking 'The guy has no skills. He's just lucky.'

After all the fights he was now facing the champion. I could tell even from a distance she really was blind. Most people think of it as a disadvantage but in earth bending it's a strength. From the way she moved in the fight I could tell she sensed the vibrations in the earth and acted on what they told her.

I smirked when I saw Sokka's face when she defeated the Boulder without even breaking a sweat. Then the announcer offered a chance to fight her and I took it. I could tell Aang wanted to but I beat him to it.

"Whenever you're ready." I said as I took an earth bending stance.

She smirked and tried to hit me with rock spires but I dodged in time.

'You're not the only one who can see with their feet.' I thought as I sent a boulder at her so fast she couldn't dodge or block against it in time.

It hit her and knocked her out of the ring. I took a look at my friends and all of them were staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths. I took the belt and money from the announcer and held it up in the air with a triumphant smile on my face.

_Later on Appa…_

"Why didn't you tell me you could earth bend?!" Aang asked me as we settled in for the night.

"You never asked." I said simply.

"You could have told us!" Aang shouted at me.

I just shrugged and went to sleep.

_The next day…_

"Sokka touch the belt and you die." I said that morning as everyone was waking up.

Sokka was just about to grab my belt till he heard my voice and then ran to hide behind Appa. I quickly got out of bed and put on the belt that matched my earth kingdom clothes perfectly. Soon we were heading for town to find the blind bandit. Once we arrived we headed straight for the earth bending academy.

The boys from the day before were there. When they saw me they immediately went into hero worship mode. I rolled my eyes as Tucker stepped in front of me to 'protect me from the boys'.

"It's ok honey I can take care of myself." I said as we left to find the Beifongs.

When we arrived at their house I asked if it was ok for me to go back to Appa to work on a project. They said it was ok and I left to work on Tucker's glider. It was almost ready I just needed to add a snack compartment. When I finished it looked great.

It looked like Aang's glider except where it was orange it was now green with a gold trim. As soon as I finished Aang and the others came back with a crazy plan to talk to the girl who they told me was named Toph. Soon I was in my original water tribe outfit and having dinner with the Beifongs.

The food was ok when it wasn't splattered all over you.

"Next time you pull a trick like that warn me." I told Aang as I walked passed him while on my way to the bathroom.

I was soon clean and walking back to our room when I saw Toph so I quickly stopped to talk to her.

"I'm sorry for the boulder to the face but when I fight I fight to win." I told her.

"Just answer me this: How did you move so fast and know where my attack would come from?" She asked me.

"You're not the only one who can see with their feet and also I'm half spirit so that enhances a few things as well." I told her while continuing on my way to our room.

I knew Toph was following so I let her. When I arrived she waited a few moments before making herself known. She apologised to Aang for dinner then took a walk with him. A couple minutes later I felt the vibrations of them being taken and I rushed outside but I was too late and they were already gone.

I knew where they took them so I transformed into Spirit and flew off with Charles as Spook following me. When I arrived I saw they were in cages off of the ground and were being closely watched. I hung back and hoped the others got there soon.

'_What do we do?_' Charles asked telepathically.

'_We wait_' I replied.

And that we did. 10 minutes later the others arrived with the money but they only let Toph go.

"Also where's your half-spirit friend? Gone back to the spirit world where a freak like her belongs?" The announcer said and he soon regretted saying it.

I flew down and turned visible and hit him with a rock spire. I smirked and went to work setting Aang free but the cage was ghost proof. Soon they had me in a cage of my own and were taking me and Aang away. Then Toph started fighting the people carrying us and we landed rather roughly on the other side of the ring. Soon Katara and Sokka went to work on freeing Aang and Dani and Tucker went to work on freeing me.

Soon we were free and back at the Beifong Mansion. I went back to Appa and got out Tucker's glider and gave it to him.

"It's for you. I figured if you're gonna be a real airbender you'll need a glider." I said as he tried out the glider.

When he landed he said "This is amazing. Thank you." And kissed me.

When we arrived back at Appa everyone was there including Toph. I gave her back the belt and soon we were flying.

**A/N: I have nothing to say so until next time.**

**Chavonnie16 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	17. Up all night

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1 to 11**

"Man I hate spring." I said while trying to get Appa fur off of my clothes and out of my hair.

"You and me both." Charles said while getting fur out of his hair.

"Come on it's not so bad. It makes a great wig." Sokka said while using Appa's fur as a wig.

"And a great beard." Aang said while sporting a fake beard.

I rolled my eyes and went to work unloading Appa and afterwards gathering fur to weave us some new coats. After two hours everything was set up no thanks to Toph who was just sitting there doing nothing. I shook my head and went to work on the new coats for us.

"Why are you making so many new clothes for us?" Sokka asked when he saw me weaving Appa's fur into a coat for Aang.

I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes and went back to work. In truth I just needed something to do. After 2 hours of weaving I was half way finished on Aang's coat so I decided to call it a night after having dinner.

_3 hours later…_

I was woken up by the vibrations of a large metal object heading our way.

"Uh guys something's coming and by the vibrations it's huge!" I said as I started gathering our stuff and put Appa's saddle back on.

Soon we were back in the air and got a small look at our pursuer. It looked a lot like a train crossed with a tank.

'What is that thing?' I thought as I settled in on Appa and went to sleep for a couple minutes before we landed.

When we landed I refused to get off Appa because I had a bad feeling that the trouble that night was far from over. In the end they gave up and I slept on Appa in his saddle after I helped unload Appa.

"That thing is back!" Toph shouted as I tried to ignore her and Katara fighting.

I shot up and ran to help gather our stuff. I did some duplication to help speed it up. Thankfully I told Aang and the others about my powers except for the other two elements I can bend. Soon we were back in the air and I could tell the lack of sleep was affecting everyone. In an attempt to lose the thing that was following us I turned Appa and the rest of us invisible.

When we landed I stayed on Appa and went back to sleep. So far I had the most sleep out of everyone and was also very used to lack of sleep thanks to the ghost attacks. Just like Dani, Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Charles. But as soon as I closed my eyes Momo came up to me and said "It's coming back!"

I shot up and looked around and saw that Momo was telling the truth.

"Guys it's back!" I shouted while trying to wake up Appa.

He just tried to swat me away. I scowled and just then the others came running onto Appa and we started flying away. As soon as we were in the air the sun came up. Sokka then started panicking about not having slept.

"Oh boo hoo baby didn't get to sleep for a night big deal. I've gone 4 days without sleep so this is nothing." I snapped at him while my eye was twitching.

(I once when I was little I got lost near Walker's prison and spend 4 days straight avoiding him 24/7 and his goons. During those 4 days I had absolutely no sleep. In the end my dad had to come fetch me while Walker was distracted with prison duties. )

That quickly shut him up and caused him to sulk. I tried falling asleep again but I was so tired I couldn't sleep so I decided to get back to work on Aang's new coat. After twenty minutes we started to fall. Appa had fallen asleep so I did a double shout (Physical and telepathic) to wake him up.

"APPA WAKE UP!" I double shouted and that quickly woke him but in the end we crash landed anyway.

After that crash landing and an argument between Toph and Katara I realised that Toph was right about the trail. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of it sooner. I quickly phased the extra hair off Appa and there was a lot of it. I quickly gathered up all the hair I needed for our new coats.

"Ugh." I said as I waded out of the sea of hair surrounding Appa.

I headed for Sam and said "Pay up."

She then reached into her pocket and brought out a silver piece. She handed it to me with a scowl. (We both knew that Katara and Toph would hate each other and drive the other out of the group. Sam said Katara would leave while I said Toph would.) I sent her a triumphant smirk and put the silver piece in my pocket.

When Aang got a look at the sea of fur a mischievous twinkle entered his eyes and he explain to us a plan that might have just worked if it wasn't for the fact that we were found out. (**A/N: I'm sorry but I just can't do fight scenes but I'm working on it**) After a battle with the two girls which in the end we won thanks to Appa I had a feeling Aang was in trouble so I transformed and made duplicates of myself to carry the others. When we arrived we saw Aang trapped in a burning building.

I ran inside and turned Aang intangible and got him out from the debris while Katara faced off against Azula (Thank you Clockwork for the knowledge of the war). Soon we were all outside fighting her. I had to resist the urge to send her sky high with a rock column but the less the fire nation knew I could do the better. Just then Toph joined us in the fight and Azula tried running away but was stopped by Iroh.

I sent him a small smile as we cornered Azula it was her against 3 avatars (Aang, Charles and me), 3 water benders, 2 fire benders, 2 non-bender warriors and an earth bender all of whom were majorly ticked off. She seemed to realize this but lied about giving up.

I knew this tactic quite well. Lower your enemy's defences by fake surrendering and then when you find the perfect opportunity you strike and strike hard. And she did. After she hit Iroh we realised all of our bending on her but when the explosion cleared she was gone.

I saw Zuko crying over his uncle's still alive body. I was surprized by his show of emotion. I silently let out a wave of healing power as my eyes flashed purple for a split second. Right before everyone's eyes the burn healed but Iroh was still out cold.

I walked back to Appa with Tucker at my side. The entire walk kept thinking 'Maybe the fire nation isn't as heartless as I thought'. When we arrived at Appa we all fell straight to sleep. Sam in Danny's arms, Jazz in Sokka's although he didn't notice, Dani in Charles' and me in Tucker's.

'I think we have a new couple to get together' I thought as I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: new Year new chapter. Also I'll be updating less because I'm now taking guitar lessons. Please review. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie16 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	18. The library

**A/N: I've finally found the perfect spirit name for Chavonne so tell me what you think and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne and Charles.**

"La, la, la, la, la." The moles sang as Aang played his flute.

I chuckled at the little moles from my perch on Appa.

"Great show." I told them.

"Thank you Nǚ yīngxióng." The moles said in unison and came out of their holes to bow.

I laughed and waved good bye when we headed out to Katara's mini vacation.

When we arrived I saw that the actual resort was far from what was advertised. We went to what looked like the only place to get something to drink. The inside of the building looked even worse than the outside. It was dimly lit and there were few people there.

Just then a man bumped into Aang and spilt his drink all over him. Aang airbended himself clean and the man went into scholar mode. I rolled my eyes because i went through the same thing with Jazz but she was psychoanalysing me. The man then noticed me.

"You're spirit born. I can't believe it. A real life half spirit right in front of me." He said as he started measuring me and taking down notes while asking me questions.

I answered as best as I could and that seemed to satisfy him. I was glad that he didn't do the same thing with Charles. He started telling us all about his trips into the desert to find Wan Shi Tong's library. I kinda zoned out because he sounded like Jazz talking about psychology.

I was snapped out of it when Sokka shouted that we were going to the library much to Jazz's happiness. I groaned and went outside to get on Appa. When I arrived at Appa some sand benders were harassing him.

"Get away from him." I shouted as my eyes started glowing brown.

They immediately backed away and left. I smirked in victory and climbed up on Appa.

"Thank you." Appa told me.

"No problem." I told him as the others came into view.

Soon we were flying over the desert.

"Tell me sky bison are you the last of your kind?" the professor asked Appa.

"I do not know." Appa replied but the professor didn't understand him.

"He said he doesn't know." I translated for the professor.

"You can understand him?" the professor asked me.

"What part of daughter of Qíngfù de dòngwù do you not understand?" I asked him sarcastically.

We spent hours searching for the library but we couldn't find it. Then Charles', Dani's, Danny's and my ghost senses went off right above a tall tower.

"I think we found it." I said as I started flying up to the window.

When I was at the window I heard a voice that sounded like wisdom say "Welcome Nǚ yīngxióng daughter of Qíngfù de dòngwù to my library."

I nodded and went inside. The inside was huge and filled with books. When I landed a giant black owl was waiting for me.

"Thank you Wan Shi Tong for allowing me access to your library." I said while bowing.

He nodded his head and motioned for me to walk with him. I did so and soon came across my friends.

"Your brother is welcome here but the rest of you are not." He told us.

Charles ran over to my side and I placed a hand on his shoulder. Wan Shi Tong then told my friends that they were to leave and that humans weren't allowed in his library because they only learnt things to get an edge against other humans. I silently agreed with him.

"Why are they allowed then? They're human too." Sokka shouted indignantly.

"I am good friends with Qíngfù de dòngwù and I believe her daughter is capable of using the knowledge in my library wisely." Wan Shi Tong told Sokka.

"What about Charles then?" Sokka asked.

"He is related to Nǚ yīngxióng and that's good enough for me." Wan Shi Tong replied.

"Who?" Tucker asked with a clueless expression on his face.

"Nǚ yīngxióng is my true spirit name." I told him.

"Wan Shi Tong I can vouch for my friends that they will not abuse the knowledge in your library." I told him.

"Very well. I'll let them peruse my vast collection on one condition. They must each provide a piece of knowledge." Wan Shi Tong said.

Everyone provide a piece of knowledge and we were left to our own devices. Soon we were going over scrolls that interested us. I found a scroll that had a more detailed version of my prophecy. It said

Born of water and animals she shall arise

To bring together the warriors that will bring the war's demise

Kept safe in a world far from our own

She shall still learn our ways all on her own

7 years in human and 9 in spirit

Always helping others even if she doesn't know it

In her 16th year she shall find true love

And be brought back to our world by a force from above

Found in the south she'll be

And find her friends in places 3

In the last battle it is she who brings

Allies from many different springs

The war will be won by her hand

And by its end she shall wear a wedding band.

I was a little freaked out by the accuracy but it was nice to know that I'll see my old friends again. I quickly pocketed the scroll and looked around until I found a planetarium. I went inside and saw a large stone calendar in the middle of the floor.

I entered the date of my birth into it and saw all the planets move until they were perfectly in line with each other. I smiled at this. Then the others came in while being led by a weird fox. I waved to them and showed them how it worked.

Sokka then entered an almost random date and the sky started moving again. Dani and Danny were staring wide eyed as it moved. It eventually landed on a solar eclipse. Sokka then got excited and we started making plans to go to Ba Sing Se.

I was excited to go there but then I started getting really dizzy and fainted. When I woke up I was in the spirit world with my mom.

"My daughter I have come to give you your time staff. Your Uncle Clockwork asked me to. Be careful and tell Wan Shi Tong I say hello." My mom told me while handing me my time staff.

"Thank you and I will." I said as I took my staff then woke up in the human world in the desert with the staff still in my hand and my friends surrounding me.

"What happened to the library and Appa?" I asked them when I saw that the library and Appa were missing.

"The library just sank into the ground and Appa was captured by sand benders." Tucker told me.

'Oh no' I thought as all our supplies were on Appa and he was great to talk to.

My eyes took on a look of determination that few people every saw and I opened up a portal to the edge of the desert.

"This way to the other side of the desert." I said as I pointed to the blue portal.

They all looked at the portal apprehensively.

"It's perfectly safe." I told them as I stepped through it.

When I was through I was on the other side of the desert and at a large pool of water. Soon everyone was through and I closed the portal.

I turned to Aang and told him that Appa was in Ba Sing Se.

"How do you know?" he asked me.

"While he was still in range I was able to get him to tell me where they were taking him." I told Aang as I started gathering supplies.

"Thank you." He told me as we got everything ready for that night.

When everything was ready we all settled down for the night and went to sleep.

**A/N: And done and a special thank you to Komepraise for following this story. It really warms my heart to know that people like my stories. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	19. See author's note at end

**A/N: Happy New Year and I hope you all enjoy 2013 ;D**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1 to 11**

"Really? Jazz and Sokka? Together?" Danny asked me then burst out laughing but stopped when no one else laughed with him.

"Well she does seem to like him." Dani said thoughtfully (Luckily she's not as clueless as Danny)

"And he seems to like her." Sam said.

They all nodded their heads. I smiled.

"If they're not a couple by the summer solstice I'll clean Sokka's sleeping bag." I said as we put our plan into action.

Jazz was an early riser so she already was awake and having a conversation with Aang but Sokka was fast asleep. I just couldn't resist and sent him sky high with a rock spire. He landed in Jazz's lap.

'_Phase 1 complete'_ I said ,using the still active telepathic link between Dani, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Charles and me ,when I saw them both blush a beetroot red.

'Now for phase 2' I thought while rubbing my hands evilly.

_A few hours later…_

We quickly set up a romantic dinner for Sokka and Jazz.

"Now all we need to do is get them here." Charles said when he put the roses in place.

I nodded and transformed into Spirit. I quickly made two duplicates of myself and sent them to prepare Sokka and Jazz then bring them to the dinner.

"Now we wait." Tucker said as we all found a hiding spot.

After a few minutes my duplicates came running in and I quickly re-absorbed them. Then Jazz and Sokka came running in looking fantastic. Jazz was wearing the pink dress with cherry blossoms that I made her and soft pink ballet flats. Her hair was perfectly curled and flowed down her back and she wore no make-up. Sokka was in his usual clothes but he looked squeaky clean and wasn't wearing his 'wolf tail'.

"Chavonne!" they yelled until they saw each other and the romantic dinner.

They both blushed a bright red and looked around for anyone. When they saw no one they took their seats and enjoyed their dinner together.

'Come on' I thought when I saw Sokka lean in.

And he kissed her.

'Wow I'm a better match maker than I thought' I thought when Jazz kissed him back.

I smirked in victory and started invisibly dancing while chanting in my head 'Never gonna have to clean his sleeping bag'.

When they broke for air they had dreamy looks on their faces and walked back to camp hand in hand until they got trapped in a hole. My eyes widened and we raced back to camp to get Toph to get them out. When we arrived back at camp only Katara was there.

"Where's Toph? We have a problem." I told Katara.

She shrugged an 'I-don't-know'

I groaned and looked for her with the others. It was only after sunset that we found her. She was walking back into camp with Aang, Sokka and Jazz. I shook my head at the amount of repair work for that dress but I was happy to learn that Aang finally learnt earth bending.

"Thanks." Sokka and Jazz told me as they walked to their sleeping bags hand in hand.

I nodded in reply. Aang then came running up to me and asked if I could do the same thing with him and Katara. I told him no.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because you need to focus on mastering the elements not on locking lips with Katara." I told him as I climbed into my and Tucker's sleeping bag and went to sleep in Tucker's arms. But not before a heard an 'Oh come on' from Aang.

**A/N: Oops I made a little mix up in the chapters so just swap this one with the last one and there you go. Sorry and please don't kill me. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	20. Journey to Ba Sing Se

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne and Charles.**

"Waterbending bomb!" Katara, Charles and me yelled as we dived off the cliff into the water.

When we hit the water it created a wave so big it drenched everyone in camp. While I was under the water I saw something glittering at the bottom so I went to investigate. When I reached it I saw it was nothing. I was running out of air so I quickly swam to the surface.

When I reached the surface I saw everyone talking to a couple of refugees. I climbed out of the water and quickly dried off. Soon we were all heading off to full moon bay together. When we arrived at full moon bay the place was packed.

'How can they ruin so many lives yet still sleep at night?' I wondered as we got in line.

I remembered all the destruction I had seen caused by the fire nation.

I was woken up from my memories by an old crabby lady saying that we couldn't board the ferry without passports.

"Mean lady really mean lady." Momo said while hiding in my shirt when the lady threatened to call security on us.

Aang started backing away from her. Then Toph came forward and got us tickets and convinced the lady that Momo was her Seeing Eye lemur. To make it more believable I sent Momo over to her and made him act like a Seeing Eye lemur. Soon we were on our way with tickets for Ba Sing Se.

"Man we scammed that lady good." Sokka said then was grabbed from behind by Suki.

'So that's what she looks like without make-up' I thought as I saw Jazz trying to contain a fit of giggles from Suki interrogating her boyfriend but she stopped when she saw Suki kiss Sokka's cheek.

She then glared a glare at Suki so intense it made Toph run for cover. Soon we were in a guard's tower and Jazz was still glaring at Suki for kissing her boyfriend even if it was on the cheek. We were making small talk until the subject of Appa came up. Even though Aang was trying to hide it I still saw the sadness in his eyes.

'Poor kid. I know what it's like to have your best friend ripped away from you' I thought as I placed a reassuring hand on Aang's shoulder causing him to look up.

I sent him a soft look that said it's ok to cry but he turned away and shrugged off my hand.

'He's in denial' I thought while shaking my head and walked over to Tucker.

Just then the refugees who saved us from going down Sokka's deadly pass came running up to us telling us that their passports and belongings were stolen. We tried then to reason with the crabby old lady but she just shouted at Aang causing spit to fly.

He then turned back to the refugees and told them we were going to lead them through the serpent's pass.

"You said what now?" I asked Aang.

"It's the only way to get these people to safety." Aang told me as he gave away our tickets.

'Why did I have to be a hero?' I thought 'Oh yeah I'm too nice to be a villain'

While we were leaving Suki came running up to us and told us she was coming with us.

'This will be fun after all' I thought as I saw Jazz getting steamed at the way Suki looked at Sokka.

If she was any madder she would have smoke coming out of her nostrils. Little known fact about Jazz: She easily gets jealous. I knew if I didn't defuse the situation Jazz would do something she would regret.

"Suki have you heard the news. Jazz and Sokka are dating." I told her while holding Jazz back even though it didn't look like it.

"Oh that's ….Great. I'm really happy for you two." Suki said in a disappointed tone but masked it with a smile.

I saw Jazz finally start to relax and then noticed we were at the serpent's pass. I looked at the sign and it said 'Abandon hope'.

"Well that's inviting." I said when I read it.

We then started walking along the serpent's pass. I kept hearing this deep growling voice saying "Go back while you still can."

"What's next a giant sea serpent?!" Charles asked after an altercation with the fire nation.

I shook my head as we pressed on until sunset. When we set-up camp Sokka went into over protective mode over Jazz. It was the first time anyone had ever seen him like that. It was embarrassing not only for Jazz but for everyone forced to watch. It was like he's never seen Jazz fight before.

I shook my head and went to talk to Charles.

"Can you believe Sokka? He's acting like Jazz can't defend herself." Charles told me as I sat down.

"With Fenton Weaponry or with normal weapons?" I asked him remembering all the times Jazz 'helped' in a fight and sucked me into a thermos.

"Normal weapons. She couldn't use a Fenton Weapon if her life depended on it." Charles told me while chuckling at his own joke.

We then agreed it was time to go to bed and I fell asleep in Tucker's arms.

_The next day…_

"Man I hate walking." Tucker panted as we reached a portion of the pass that was completely under water.

As Katara, Charles, Dani, Danny, Aang and I made the water dome so we could walk across the pass I heard the same voice from yesterday say "You did not head my warning so now you must pay"

I started to freak out a little when Momo came back from his swim saying "Monster!"

"We need to get top side now!" I shouted and made a rock pillar big enough for all of us to be on and shot us up to the surface.

When we were top side I kept listening for the voice. Then a giant sea serpent burst out of the water and looked like it was about to attack us. I transformed into Spirit and tried to take the thing down with Aang but no matter how hard we tried the thing wouldn't stay down.

"Charles we need your help!" I shouted as all the water benders joined in but Charles.

He looked torn.

"Please!" I cried as the monster hit me and sent me into a wall before I could go intangible.

I felt myself turning back to human and falling but I felt paralysed and couldn't do anything but wait to hit the ground.

"NO!" I heard Charles and Tucker yell in sync.

Then a pair of arms grabbed me mid-fall and I saw it was Charles in Ghost form. He then put me down next to Tucker who then went straight into healing my injuries.

'For a guy terrified of doctors he's really good at medicine' I thought as I finally fell unconscious but not before I saw Sokka was passed out from the shock of seeing Charles transformed.

When I woke up I saw we were at the end of the pass and that all my injuries were professionally dressed. I got out of Tucker's arms and then Ying (**A/N: I think that's her name**) gasped and held her stomach.

'She's going into labour' I thought as I ran to her side.

Katara then took charge and told the men what she would need.

"Chavonne, Jazz, Suki I need your help." Katara told us and we nodded in reply and went into the earth tent with her.

"You're doing fine." I told Ying as the baby was about to come out.

"Sokka where's that water?!" Katara yelled as Sokka came into the doorway just as the baby came out.

He then fainted at the sight and I had to drag him away leaving two embarrassed girls and one annoyed girl to deliver a baby. When the baby was out we all went into the tent after I asked Sokka if he was going to faint again like an old lady. He simply glared at me in reply as everyone who heard me tried to contain a fit of giggles.

The baby looked just like her mother. I then saw Aang brushing away tears and knew that something finally got through to him. I smiled at him.

We then went outside and Sokka asked the question that was on everyone's mind "How on earth was Charles able to transform into a boy version of your ghost form?"

I looked to Charles for help but he looked just as panicked as me. I sighed and told him the first time I transformed I was holding Charles and he transformed with me and that we thought it was a one-time thing until he developed the same powers as me. The others (Meaning the ones who didn't know the truth) seemed like they believed me.

Then they yelled at us for not telling them sooner. When they were done we were back on our way to Ba Sing Se but without Aang or Suki. Aang went to look for Appa and Suki went back to the Kyoshi Warriors. Soon Aang came back with bad news that a drill was about to go to work on the wall.

My eyes went wide when he said that. We then followed him to the wall. When I saw the drill my first thought was man that's big. Soon we were talking to the man in charge. My first impression of him was quite simply 'Your overconfidence will be your undoing'. He refused our help.

He then told us about the team of earth benders he sent out to deal with the drill called the Terra Team.

'Oh no' I thought as I caught the gleam in Jazz and Sokka's eyes.

I knew that meant they were trying to figure out a team name for us and given Jazz's history with group names like Ghost Getters I immediately knew they were going to be bad. Then we saw the Terra Team get taken down single-handedly by Tai Lee.

The man then screamed "We're DOOMED!" then started freaking out until Sokka slapped him and Toph asked him if he wanted our help now.

He then meekly said "Yes please."

I smirked at him and my smirk dropped when I saw what we were going up against. I looked at Sokka and Jazz silently asking them if they had a plan.

"Why's every one looking at us?" Sokka asked.

"Well as much as I hate to say it you guys are the ones that usually come up with a plan." I told them.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So we're the only ones that can come up with a plan? That's a lot of pressure." Sokka told us.

"You're also the ones who complain the most." Charles told them.

They both scowled at all of us when the others nodded their heads in agreement. We were soon led into the medical bay and all the healers went to work. When I tried to heal a man I simple felt that his chi was blocked and I quickly pressed some pressure points to get it flowing again. He was soon able to move as if his chi was never blocked.

I then noticed the others talking and Jazz and Sokka then got an idea that we should take it down from the inside.

"That's a great idea!" Dani and Danny said in sync.

It was kinda freaky but I couldn't talk since the same thing often happened with me and Charles. Soon we were flying invisible over the drill. I was carrying Sokka and Charles was carrying Aang and Katara. Toph and the others were working on the ground to slow down the drill so we'd have more time to take it down.

When we were inside Sokka told us he needed some plans of the drill so we knew where to work. He then broke part of the machine.

"What are you doing? Someone's going to hear us." I told him while we stayed invisible.

"That's the point. I figure a machine this big needs engineers. So…." Sokka told me and by the sound of his voice I knew he was smirking.

We then picked up on his trail of thought and Charles said "When something breaks they'll come to fix it. Sokka you're a genius."

'As if he didn't already know' I thought as an engineer came to fix the broken machinery. Katara then froze him using the steam in the air. Sokka then took his plans and we silently and invisibly took off. After we looked at the plans we went to the outer shell and started to weaken the beams.

It went quickly thanks to some duplication by me and Charles. I then had an idea when we started to get tired and we hit the wall.

"Why don't we just weaken the beams then hit a massive blow to the outside causing the shell to come crumbling down?" I asked Sokka while my duplicates and I took a break.

"That's a great idea. Are you sure you thought of it?" Aang asked me.

"Hey! I have good ideas sometimes!" I said while turning red in anger.

I then stormed out after absorbing my duplicates and went to strike the final blow. When I got to the top the general from before was firing rocks at the drill. I knew I couldn't take it down with my friends still inside so I quickly asked Charles, telepathically, to get them out. He then told me that they were being chased out.

'Well at least their getting out of there' I thought as I followed my friends using a mental link. Sokka and Katara were just out when Aang came outside to bump into me.

"Chavonne?" Aang asked when he saw me.

"Aang I'll handle this. It was my idea." I said.

He nodded and went to where Katara and Sokka were.

As soon as he was out of range I took a deep breath and released a Ghostly Wail at full power. The drill fell like a house of cards. When I was done I almost collapsed from the drain of power. I floated up to the top of the wall then fell unconscious from the energy drain.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary and all my friends were waiting for me to wake up.

"Hey guys. How long was I out?" I asked them.

"Less than a day." Tucker told me.

I then looked at Sokka and saw he was dying to ask me about my Ghostly Wail. I nodded ok.

"Was that your Ghostly Wail?" Sokka asked excitedly.

"Yes it was." I said while getting out of the cot and walking to the window.

The basic structure and the fire nation symbol were still evident on the wreckage. I shook my head and saw it was sunset and I was still tired. We all went to where the general said we could sleep and settled in for a long deep sleep.

**A/N: So how do you like my MEGA CHAPTER? Please drop me a line and give me some ideas. Thanks to princessbinas for reviewing and for those of you wondering if Dani and Danny will be revealed they will be but all in good time. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	21. City of Secrets

**A/N: And now it's time for the newest chapter of Avatar meets Spirit. I'll be working on this one a lot more for so far it's gotten more reviews than all my other stories combined. Also thanks to princessbinas for reviewing twice. There's nothing more fulfilling than knowing someone other than yourself likes your story. This chapter's dedicated to you and your amazing sense of humour. Well I'll stop talking now and let you guys read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Chavonne and Charles**

"Well this is boring." I said as we rode the train.

So far it was so boring it put Dani and Charles to sleep.

"Understatement of the year." Danny muttered under his breath.

Just then we saw the inner wall.

"Finally! And we made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece too." Tucker shouted.

"Don't Jinx It!" Sokka, Jazz, Danny, Dani, Charles (They woke up when they heard Tucker shouting), Sam and I screamed at him.

We all knew all too well about Murphy's Law. It came with the territory of fighting ghosts on a daily basis. Soon we headed into the tunnel and finally saw Ba Sing Se. And let me tell ya it was big.

'Man this is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack' I thought when I saw how much ground there was to cover to look for Appa.

When we got off the train a really creepy smiling woman was waiting for us. Immediately creepy organ music started playing in my head. It was kinda my version of a spidy sense. It only went off around future enemies and their minions. I backed away from her when she came close to me.

When I looked into her eyes I knew something was wrong with her. Her eyes seemed just empty. No emotions what so ever. I know most people wouldn't find it strange but the eyes are the window to the soul. No matter how hard you try emotions always show in your eyes.

The entire ride to our new home and the explanation of where people lived according to their social status I was thinking about what could have given Judy (I did listen when she introduced herself) that empty look in her eyes. I had a few theories but none seemed plausible.

When we arrived at our new home Tucker snapped me out of my musings by picking me up bridal style and putting me down outside of the carriage. I blushed and looked inside with everyone else. Sokka, Katara and Aang seemed impressed but the rest of us had seen better. Sam's mansion is truly something to behold even if there is too much pink for even the most girliest of girls to stand.

We were then off looking for Appa and came across a pet shop. The cries of the animals were almost too much but luckily I was able to calm them down like I sometimes did for the pet shelter back in Amity.

"The man knows where the market is. He knows." An owl-cat creature told me when we started to question the man.

"Your animals say different." I told him with a straight face.

He then started sweating bullets. I looked at Judy to see her shaking her head at the man. My eyes narrowed.

'There's something wrong here and I'm going to find out what it is' I thought as the man told us to leave even though the animals tried to follow me out.

We then went to the university and asked a couple students if they knew anything. But my narrowed eyes never left Judy. When Sokka mentioned the war she shook her head at the boy we were asking and he got really nervous.

'That's the second time today. She's hiding something. I just know it' I thought as the boy ran off to his next class.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sokka noticing the same thing as me. When we got back to our temporary home Judy acted like she was sorry we couldn't find Appa and said someone would bring us dinner. She then got nervous when my narrowed eyes never left hers. She then left.

I then went inside with the rest of Team Phantom but the others stayed outside to talk to our new neighbour.

"There's something not right about Judy and I'm going to find out what it is." I told everyone once we were inside.

They all groaned. Whenever I get a whiff of a mystery I start to become like Nancy Drew until it's solved. So far I've become an honorary Amity Park detective and solved 2 cases of missing people back home.

"Well at least this time she won't be going into a bomb factory." I heard Danny say as I went to my room to try and sort through the information.

When I arrived there I wrote down all I knew about Judy in English on a piece of paper then wrote down all of my theories. By the time I was done it was dinner time.

_The next day…._

"There is no way on earth that you are getting me to go to that party!" I told Katara when she told me that we would try and talk to the earth king there.

"Why not?" She asked me.

"Let's see. Snobby girls, stuck up guys, loud noise and let's not forget I don't know how to dance." I told her while checking the things with my fingers.

"She's right. I should know. I've been forced through many of the same events so I'll be staying here keeping her company." Sam said while painting her nails black.

"And she so can't dance. The one time she tried I thought she was electrocuted." Dani said obviously referring to her birthday party where she convinced me to dance.

It was basically a train wreck.

"Thanks for the bout of confidence Dani." I told her sarcastically.

But apparently sarcasm is wasted on even the semi-clueless.

"You're welcome." She told me with a grin.

I rolled my eyes.

"But you have to come. You can't leave me with Toph alone. Please." Katara said as she got down on her knees and begged (**A/N: Sorry if that's out of character but I really need more humour in my stories**)

It was too much fun.

"Ok but on one condition." I said getting and evil smirk that Sam, Dani and Jazz knew all too well.

"Anything!" Katara said while still on her knees.

"You clean Sokka's sleeping bag." I said with an evil smile.

"Anything but that! Have you smelled his sleeping bag? It smells worse than what I had to clean out of his pants when he saw that sea monster!" She told me paling so much that the moon looked darker.

"It's either that or me, Dani, Sam and Jazz stay home and enjoy the evening." I told her almost bursting out laughing.

She looked so torn.

"Am I that bad that you're actually considering cleaning Sokka's sleeping bag to get out of spending one night alone with me?" Toph asked her jokingly.

Katara shuddered when Toph picked her nose then nailed Sokka with some of the gold she was digging for.

"I'll do it." She told me her voice sounding firm while getting to her feet.

We all (Minus Toph) stared at her wide eyed. All of our jaws hit the floor. I was the first one able to speak.

"Ok then. I guess we should go get ready. And Katara I wish you luck for even I who have battled mutant hot dogs am afraid of the sink of Sokka's sleeping bag." I told her solemnly.

"Thanks. I'll need it and if I don't make it back tell my brother I loved him." she told me.

"Come on guys it's not that bad." Sokka said as he took out his sleeping bag (**A/N: Don't ask me how he got it. Just go with the flow.**) And smelled it.

He immediately was knocked out cold from the smell.

"I'll get the water." Dani said as the others came out from their shock.

_That evening….._

By the time we were done dressing ourselves up for the party I felt like a plucked chicken from all the waxing and like a Barbie doll from all the make-up. When we came into the room Charles and Tucker were wrestling with Danny as the referee and Sokka and Aang were playing a game. But as soon as they saw us they stopped to stare.

"Wow." They said in unison.

I rolled my eyes at that and kept trying to not turn invisible or sink into the ground from the embarrassment of them seeing me looking like a Barbie. It didn't help that the amount of make-up I was wearing weighed more than Momo.

We soon left for the party. The wait in line was incredibly long and even after Toph showed the bouncer she was a Beifong he wouldn't let us in. we then came across a man who could get us in but my ghosty sense was tingling up a storm. It wasn't just organ music but a whole orchestra playing creepy music.

It almost tuned out everyone around me. But I chose to ignore it for the moment.

When we were inside I heard a bear's voice saying "That's my food. I don't enjoy your company either."

I turned to see a big brown bear dressed up in earth kingdom clothes. I let out a silent chuckle and as soon as the man's back was turned I disappeared amongst the crowd with Sam, Dani and Jazz following me. After a while I saw the people crowd around something.

I took a look and saw it was Aang. I face palmed.

"Can't leave you alone for a second without you getting into trouble can I?" I asked Aang as flew to his side and turned intangible so the make-up would come off.

"That's better." I said as I stood in the middle of the crowd with Aang.

Everyone started whispering about the Avatar and the Spirit Bender. I knew I had to keep them busy so my friends could look for the king so I transformed into Spirit and started to do some water bending tricks with their drinks.

"More do more." The bear said while clapping.

By the time I was done all of my friends were gone.

'Where'd they go?' I thought as I climbed down from the table.

But Bosco was following me.

"I think Long Feng has them." He told me and led me to what seemed like the entrance to a library.

The music then started playing so loud I couldn't hear anything else.

'All right I get it. Long Feng's a villain. You can stop now' I thought to my ghosty sense.

And it did. Just as my friends came out from the room. No one talked the entire way back to our temporary home. When we went to bed I couldn't help wondering what happened to cause them to look so down.

**A/N: And done. And I hope you like it. So if you like it send me a review. Well until next time.**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	22. Mystery Solved

**A/N: 2 chapters in one day. I'm on fire. Also for those of you who have read my new story The Tales of Spirit I need ideas and ones that don't involve anime. Please. Well enough breaking 4****th**** wall and onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1 to 11.**

"What are you drawing?" I asked Sokka when I saw his drawings.

To say they were bad would be a complement.

"Can't you tell?" Sokka asked me with a bit of hurt in his voice.

I shook my head and he deflated.

"It's Appa." He told me.

I tried to keep it in but it was no use. I burst out laughing. He scowled at me and stormed away. When I was done laughing I tried my hand at drawing Appa. After 10 minutes I was done.

"Wow that looks just like Appa." Dani said when she saw the drawing.

"Let me see that." Sokka said while snatching the paper from Dani.

When he saw it his eyes went wide. He then started grumbling under his breath about life not being fair and handed it back to me. He then went to sulk. I nodded in Jazz's direction and she took the hint she followed Sokka and tried to cheer him up with her jokes that caused him to laugh.

'How anyone can laugh at her jokes is beyond even Sherlock Holmes' I thought.

Just then Aang burst in with professionally made flyers and we got to work. By the time Charles, Aang and I were done the streets were nearly covered in flyers.

"Well we did it." I said while finally taking a seat by Tucker.

I then started to hear the creepy organ music again.

'Great I get to deal with Juu Dee again' I thought as I answered the door before anyone knocked.

"How does she do that?" Sokka asked Tucker in a whisper.

Tucker just shrugged. Juu Dee then came in and told us what we were doing was wrong. I so had the urge to freeze her in time with my staff then position her over a lake and then say 'Time In' and repeat her falling over and over again.

As if Aang sensed my emotions he then through her out. Then when he said we were going to break some rules Toph busted down a wall but I reset time with my staff and made it so she didn't destroy our temporary home. I was putting up flyers until a teen came up to me saying that he knew where Appa was.

I felt the vibrations in the earth and saw he wasn't lying.

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously as my eyes narrowed.

I then looked into his eyes and saw the same look as Juu Dee. Empty.

'So Juu Dee isn't the only one involved' I thought as I did a quick evaluation of the teen.

He was about my age and I saw from the callouses on both hands that he knew how to use duel swords which he had on him.

"No catch. I only want to help. My name is Jet." He told me while offering his hand.

I hesitated then shook it.

"I am Chavonne but I guess you already knew that." I said while leading him back to my friends.

Soon we were at an old barn where Jet said Appa would be but there was no sign of him anywhere. I then found a piece of his fur. I smiled.

"Guys I finally found something to track Appa with!" I shouted as I ran to the middle of the barn.

Everyone surrounded me and looked at the fur with big smiles. I then sat in lotus position and concentrated on the fur and soon enough I saw where he was but not the location. He was being kept in a prison cell. My eyes shot open while losing their completely brown glow.

"I couldn't get a location but I think I might have a way." I said as I looked at Aang.

"Aang our pets are connected to us in so many ways in both mind and soul. And with you as the avatar the connections are even stronger. I think I can use these connections to find Appa but I need your help." I told him.

He nodded his head and said "Whatever it takes to get Appa back."

I nodded and we left the barn. While we headed back to our house to get the peace and quiet I needed we were greeted by two people from Jet's past. They told different stories to us but the weird thing was that they were both telling the truth. I then realised what happened.

"Jet's been brainwashed." I said causing everyone to look at me.

The wheels then started turning in everyone's heads and soon we had Jet tied up and seated.

"Chavonne can you fix him?" the girl asked me.

I looked at Jet and did a quick probe of his mind with my telekinesis to assess how brainwashed he was. I was shocked at the precision of the mind wipe.

"It may take me a while." I told her as my eyes went back to blue.

I then sat down in lotus position again and concentrated until my eyes turned a fiery orange and I was in Jet's mind. By the time I was done fixing him it was nightfall and I was out of energy.

"Sorry guys but I'm in no condition to fight." I told them while shakily getting to my feet.

But my knees gave out and Tucker then carried me home bridal style. While we were heading back I saw a calendar nearby and saw it was almost Tucker's birthday. I smiled at what I was going to get him. I had bought his birthday present before we came here so I could get it out of the way. I had hidden it expertly in a pouch in my clothes. It was a brand new PDA. Last thing I remember before I passed out from the energy drain was Tucker kissing me good night.

**A/N: And done. So what do you think? Also if you have any thoughts or questions please tell me. Well until next time**

**Chavonnie26 out. Peace to the 4 nations.**


	23. Not a clone

**Me: well it's time for another chapter.**

**Chavonne: Took you long enough.**

**Me: hey I had to endure a full day of family bonding with my brother. And he's more hyper than Dani on a sugar rush**

**Dani: Hey I'm not that bad *pouts***

**Me: I said more hyper not less hyper.**

**Dani: Oh *blushes***

**Charles: Chavonnie26 only owns me and Chavonne.**

**Tucker: Hey that's my line.**

**Danny: No it's mine.**

**Huge fight between Danny, Charles and Tucker starts until.**

**Sam, Chavonne and Dani: ENOUGH!**

**Me: Thank you. But enough talking and let's see what has happened since we were away.**

When I woke up it was the next day and Charles was jumping on my bed. I shot him off with an ecto blast.

(**Charles: Hey! What you do that for?!**

**Chavonne: Hey don't look at me! It was the author's fault!**

**Charles: Hey where'd she go?!**

**Me from a ghost proof panic room: Man I wish I hadn't given them such tempers.**)

"What do you want?" I asked him grumpily as I was still getting over the day be fore's effects.

"We finally talked to the earth king and got Appa back! Now Long Feng is Long Gone!" Charles shouted while literally bouncing off the walls.

"That's great news and by any chance did Dani give you sugar?" I asked him as he almost busted a hole in the wall.

"Yeah why?" he said as he rushed past me and flew around in ghost form at near supersonic speeds.

I rolled my eyes and got changed. After I was changed into my water tribe clothes I went to the living room where only Tucker was.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him as I got some breakfast.

"Danny and Dani have gone home to see their parents, Aang went to see some guru, Sam is with Katara at the earth king's palace, Jazz went with Sokka to see his father and Toph went to see her mom in the city." He told me.

"That's great but now we have to deal with a hyper active Charles all by ourselves." I said as I watched Charles running on the ceiling.

"How bad can it be?" he asked me.

I raised an eyebrow.

_4 hours later…._

"Next time we run before we get stuck with Charles after he's eaten a ton of sugar? Agreed?" I asked Tucker as I cleaned up the remnants of most of the furniture while he waited for his broken bones to set properly.

I could heal life threating wounds in a flash but broken bone. It takes me a few minutes to heal them.

"Agreed. When I get my hands on the others for leaving us here with him I swear they'll wish they were never born." He said grumpily as he watched the sleeping form of Charles.

When he was asleep he looked so peaceful and nothing like the hyper fiend who destroyed half of our temporary home and accidently broke Tucker's arm. I then realized something. I face palmed.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked me.

"It's impossible for Charles to be a clone of me." I said as I remembered the class I took on cloning and got out the notes I snatched from Vlad's lab from my pocket dimension.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because according to these notes Vlad used two types of DNA to make him. Mine and yours. And to make Dani he used Danny and Sam's DNA." I told him while going over the notes once again hoping it was a lie.

"So basically Charles is yours and my ….." he asked me with wide eyes as Charles started to wake up.

"Yours and her what?" he asked his dad.

"Just read this." I told him as I handed him Vlad's notes on cloning.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Mom? Dad?" He asked as he looked to me and Tucker.

We nodded and he enclosed us in a family hug. In retrospect it was kinda obvious. The way he was obsessed with technology and he also had my and Tucker's egos combined.

"I wonder what we'll tell Sam and Danny." I asked him as we got out of the hug.

"Tell me what?" Sam's voice came from behind me.

I turned to look at her but her gaze was on Tucker. The 2nd worst blabbermouths ever. 1st being Sokka. The moment Sam's gaze locked on Tucker he started to sweat.

He then blurted out "Dani is yours and Danny's daughter and Charles is my and Chavonne's son."

"Way to go Dad." Charles told him.

Luckily he inherited my ability to keep my mouth shut. I looked at Sam. Her face was a mixture of shock and happiness. She then passed out right as Katara walked through the door.

"Chavonne the earth king has heard from your friends that you are a great singer and wants you to do a concert for him and the Kyoshi Warriors." she said as she then noticed Sam.

"What happened?!" she said as she ran at speeds that rivalled The Flash's.

"Don't know. She just passed out." I said as I helped Katara get Sam to her room.

When she was in her bed and we were out of her room I turned to Katara and asked "What were you saying about a concert?" I asked with a grin.

_6 days later….._

The week had flown by and I was getting ready to perform. I asked Sam to do a duet with me. There was only one song we agreed on so we were doing that. I was dressed entirely in white.

I wore a white sleeveless dress that went down to my feet and my white ballet flats. My hair was loose. While Sam was dressed completely in black. She wore her black combat boots, black pants and a black long sleeve top. Her hair was loose as well.

When we stood in front of the king the Kyoshi warriors weren't there.

"Where are the Kyoshi Warriors?" I asked him being as polite as possible.

"They said they had to take care of something but that you should continue the show without them." The king told me.

I nodded and took my place. I let my music powers out and the song started to play.

"La La la la la la la

La la la la la la la" we sang together

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?

I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right" I sang

"I don't want to be a priss; I just try to be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-"Sam sang

"Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not" we sang

"You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south

Oh!" I sang

"Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La…." We sang

"I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

Oh!" I sang

"Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La…." We sang.

I took a quick look at the king and he loved the show

"What about "no" don't you get

So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested" We sang

"It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and

You'll be gone" Sam sang.

"One" Sam sang

"Get your hands off my—"I sang

"Two." She sang

"Or I'll punch you in the- "I sang

"Three." She sang

"Stop your staring at my— Hey!" I sang

"Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La…."" we sang and as we ended I did a trick using earth and water bending.

"Marvellous!" the king said.

"Encore!" Bosco said as we took a bow.

"Maybe later Bosco." I told the bear politely.

The king's jaw dropped.

"You can understand him?" he asked me.

I nodded and then the Kyoshi Warriors entered. When I saw them I went into fighting position as did Sam.

"How did you get here fire nation scum?!" I asked with venom as they got into fighting position.

I could tell they weren't accustomed to fighting in dresses so it would be an easy fight.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Azula asked with fake hurt in her voice.

"About as happy as having to clean out a stable by myself." I said as I water bended a sword.

I went straight for Tai Lee and froze her solid in a block of ice.

"Let's see you get out of that circus freak!" I taunted and narrowly dodged a bunch of daggers that were aimed at me.

All I could do was keep dodging the daggers because the onslaught never stopped. I then saw Sam knocked out cold with small burns littering her body. I tried running to her but Azula joined in my fight and soon I was knocked out cold.

**A rip appears in the panic room ceiling.**

**Chavonne: I found her!**

**Me: Look I'm sorry for knocking you out but please don't hurt me *Runs as fast as her legs can carry her***

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please send some reviews. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be running for both my life and my dignity.**

***Runs at speeds that rivals the Flash's from a very angry Chavonne and Charles***


	24. A lucid dream

**Me while trying to get out pink hair dye: Well I'm back and unfortunately Chavonne and Charles caught me.**

**Jazz: What did you expect?**

**Me: I know I know. Don't torture the characters.**

**Jazz: Good. *Turns to audience* Chavonnie26 owns only Chavonne and Charles.**

**Me: Thank you and now could you please help me erase the tapes.**

When I opened my eyes I saw I was on a beach. I remembered the fight and shot up like a rocket. I took in my surroundings and saw I was at a water tribe camp and just a stone's throw away from me was Jazz and Sokka. I ran to them and tried to get their attention but they were focused on the mine in front of them.

"I call it the stink and sink." The man I assumed to be Sokka's father said.

Then my friends burst out laughing. I shook my head as did the man next to me. Then a man walked right through me to deliver a message to Sokka's dad.

'That felt so wrong' I thought then my surroundings started melting until I was back in the palace and saw Katara being taken by the fake Kyoshi Warriors.

I tried to stop them but they melted away until I was in an almost complete house with Toph. I tried to get her attention by stomping on the ground but she didn't give any indication she heard me. Then a trap sprang from the ceiling and caught her.

Then everything started melting again and I saw Aang on the temple roof with an old man. Aang's arrows were glowing and then his eyes shot open. Everything started melting again and I saw Dani and Danny arguing with their parents then jumping into a golden portal. Then everything started melting again until I saw I was in a crystal cave.

I tried touching something and saw that I was finally solid but the gems gave me the shock of my life.

'Ectoranium' I thought with a scowl.

I took a closer look at my surroundings and saw Tucker, Sam, Katara, Charles and Zuko were in the cave with me. I also saw they were all awake yet no one was attacking Zuko yet. I did a quick mental scan of everyone and saw Zuko was different. He was actually good.

I still approached him cautiously and went to Tucker who was comforting Charles. I put a hand on both their shoulders. They looked up and saw me and hugged me.

"How long was I out?" I asked them while taking a seat.

"A couple hours." Tucker said as he allowed me to get more comfortable.

"And before I forget. Happy 17th birthday." I told him as I handed him the new PDA.

"Oh technology how I've missed you!" he said when he saw the PDA.

He then kissed me and I felt like I was going to melt. Just as we were about to break for air the wall opened and on the other side was Aang and Iroh.

'Finally' I thought as I ran out with Tucker and Charles in tow.

When we were outside of that horrible cave I saw that we were completely surrounded by Ectoranium.

'Oh come on' I thought.

"Charles when you see Azula, Mai or even Tai Lee I want you to show 'em everything you got. Ok?" I asked my son.

'I still can't get used to that' I thought.

"Ok mom. I'll show 'em to never ever mess with a Spirit." He told me while transforming.

His ghost form changed as well. Instead of the water tribe clothes he wore it was now a simple black cloak with a silver chain over a black full body suit. His eyes were brown as well and the streaks were gone. The mask still remained as did mine. I transformed as well.

Then a boom was heard and we rushed to it.

(**One incredibly awesome fight that I have no chance at describing later**…..)

"CHAVONNE NO!" Tucker screamed as I was hit in the chest with lightning by Azula.

It didn't hurt but then I landed on an extra sharp rock spire of ectoranium that ran through my chest. My vision started blurring but I saw Charles rush over to me and fly me out of the cavern.

"You did well." I said as my vision started to darken.

Last thing I remember before I fell into a deep long sleep was the feeling of my wounds being healed.

**Me: And done.**

**Chavonne: Nice and dramatic. I didn't know you had it in you.**

**Charles: Same.**

**Me: Hey I can be dramatic! *Pouts***

**Sam: Oh please you can't even act serious for a minute without laughing.**

**Me: Can too and just for that I won't update till the weekend.**

**Jazz: We can wait but can you?**

**Me: Humph. Well until next time. Chavonnie26 out.**


	25. Time to wake up

**Me: And we're back.**

**Dani: Would you look at that? She actually did it!**

**Danny: I know I can't believe it either.**

**Jazz: Me too**

**Sam: Me three**

**Sokka: Me four**

**Chavonne: Me five**

**Charles: Me six**

**Tucker: Me seven**

**Me: Alright I get it already! I have an addiction with Fanfiction. Hey that rhymed.**

**Chavonne: Bad puns aside. Chavonnie26 owns only me and Charles.**

**Me: Also I'm sorry to say that this will be a short chapter.**

**Chavonne & Charles: WHAT?!**

**Me: Oh come on I don't even get this much exercise running from my brother *Runs so fast all you can see is a black, white and brown blur***

**Jazz: While Chavonnie runs for her life please enjoy the next chapter.**

I knew I wasn't dead. Mainly because if I was dead I wouldn't still be feeling the ectoranium's affects. My body felt as if it was flattened by a steam roller and I had the worst headache ever. I didn't however know how long I was knocked out. When I woke up the first thing I saw was a fire nation symbol.

I immediately panicked and tried to get up but it just sent pain rocketing through my body. I looked down to my chest and saw it covered in gauze. I then looked around the room and saw Tucker by my side. Then Charles came in with some food. When he saw me awake he dropped the tray and ran towards me to give me a hug.

I yelped in pain from my wounds.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Charles said as he pulled away revealing a sleepy eyed Tucker.

"It's ok. And I'm proud of you for doing such a good job on fixing the wound. Ectoranium sure packs a punch huh?" I wheezed.

"We're glad that you're ok." Tucker said while giving me a kiss.

"Also I had to do it the water bending way. The ectoranium still in your system made it impossible for me to use my regular healing powers on you." Charles told me while straitening my blanket.

I put a hand to my chest.

"No worries it's all out but I had to get Toph to do it." Charles added quickly.

I sent him a thankful smile and tried to get up again. I couldn't even sit up without feeling like I was electrocuted. I felt Tucker's gentle hand push me down softly as to not provoke my wounds. I looked up to him and realized I was in no condition to even move.

I felt my eyelids droop then I was asleep once more. When I woke up once again no one was in my room. I tried to move and found that my heightened natural healing had kicked in. I was able to sit up and take out my time staff from my pocket dimension.

But before I could check the date I heard someone say "He's awake!"

Then a bang against my door. I weakly walked to it and saw Aang being followed by some guards. My brain went on auto pilot and I slowly ran to help him. By the time I caught up to him he was top side and had fainted.

"Hey look. Little Miss Spooky's awake as well." Toph said.

I looked to everyone confused until everything started to blur and before I knew it I was out cold.

I didn't wake until the next day and when I did it was for Charles to give me a healing session.

"I can't believe Azula was able to hit you. And cause you to land on that ectoranium. It was like she knew we would be at a disadvantage down there." Charles said as he applied the water.

"I've been meaning to ask. How long was I out?" I asked him as I felt the cool flow of energy.

"3 weeks give or take." He said as the wound started to heal.

"3 WEEKS!" I screamed but quickly regretted it when I felt like a train collided with my chest.

I doubled over from the pain.

"Easy there mom. Don't move so much otherwise you might reopen the wound." Charles said as steadied me.

"Thanks." I said as he helped me to my bed.

"Katara will be here soon to finish up the healing and you'll be as good as new. Well as good as you can be with two scars on both sides of your chest." Charles said as he got me in bed.

I smiled at him. Then Katara came into the room.

"Do you think you could turn over?" She asked me.

I nodded and saw her outfit covered with ash. I raised an eyebrow then turned over. When I did it still hurt but not as much as when I shouted. I figured that if I don't talk it might help. When she was done I felt a lot better and was able to move without pain.

"Thank you." I told Katara.

She just nodded and left. When I was alone I got out of my pocket dimension a new set of clothes. When I was changed I went back to sleep thinking about what we were going to do next. Then it hit me right before I was asleep. We were going under cover in the fire nation.

'Oh joy' I thought as sleep finally claimed me.

**Me while dangling over a shark tank: Don't you guys think this is a little extreme just for a short chapter.**

**All the characters: NO!**

**Me: Ok that was a little harsh but remember this if you kill me I won't be able to finish the story.**

**Jazz while holding the rope that keeps me suspended: She has a point.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Azula: I still say we feed her to the sharks. Story or no story.**

**Me: *gulp* you don't want to do that now. Do you?**

**Zuko: Yes we do.**

**Me: Man it's times like this I wish I was a super hero. Well until next time, if there is one. Chavonnie26 out and hopefully not take out.**


	26. Man I hate school

**Me: well I'm back. And with only a few shark bites too.**

**Chavonne: I still can't believe that Dani saved you at the last second.**

**Me: Well believe it and it's time to have some fun. I'm talking pink wigs, tutus, a bully ice sculpture and to top it all off a couple singing and dancing numbers.**

**Charles: Please tell me you're not putting me in the dress.**

**Me: Maybe or maybe not. Now do the disclaimer or else I'll put you in a chicken suit and make you dance to single ladies.**

**Charles: *gulp* Chavonnie26 owns only me and my mom. I still can't get used to saying that.**

**Me: Thank you and also you might want to get Azula and Zuko down from their upside-down icy prison. *Looks up to see Azula and Zuko knocked out and wearing chicken suits while frozen to the ceiling***

**Me: Enjoy and a lot of the ideas used were thought up by the one and only princessbinas. Also a big thanks to Sapphire Della Robbia for favouriting and following this story. It's readers like you who keep the story alive.**

"Well this is awkward." I said when I saw that Aang, Danny, Dani, Tucker, Sam, Charles and I were all in the exact same outfit.

"As long as we blend in. I don't care." Aang said cheerfully.

I silently agreed but the outfit was very warm. Ok it felt like a sauna but I wasn't gonna let that stop me. Soon we were walking in town and Aang wouldn't stop calling everyone 'hotman' and it was starting to get on my nerves. Correction it got on my nerves after he said it the first time but I was too busy getting heat stroke to say anything.

Soon we arrived at a butcher. Team Phantom (Minus Jazz who never leaves Sokka's side) and I stayed outside with Aang while the others got the meat. After the others went inside we were soon confronted by guards. I was completely on edge but they mistook us for students and carted us off to the school.

We were each shoved into our own classes. My teacher looked just like Mr Lancer but slightly trimmer.

"Are you a new student?" he asked in Mr Lancer's monotone voice.

'Great another Mr Lancer. And I thought one was bad enough.' I thought as I nodded keeping my face blank.

"My name is Mai and I'm from the earth kingdom colonies." I lied fluidly and it sounded like I was telling the truth.

"Nice to meet you Mai. Please take a seat." Mr Lancer's look alike said.

I complied and when they did the fire nation oath I lip-synced the words.

When it was done I took lots of notes on the lesson so I could give them to Sokka so he could get a vague image on what the fire nation knew. Soon it was music class and everyone did it together. I was playing something that reminded me of a tuba. Aang who was right next to me then started playing really loudly and started dancing. He was actually kinda good.

Then the music teacher told him to stop it. I then noticed the twinkle in Tucker's eye (He was sitting on the other side of Aang).

'This will not end well' I thought as he stood up.

"Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very

strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom )

When it didnt quite work his

folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it

there was a great big flash

every thing just changed

his molecules got all rearranged

(phantom phantom)

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair

and glowin green eyes

he could walk through walls

dissappear and fly-" Tucker rapped badly but was cut off by a fire whip and two ecto-blasts on his rear end.

I whistled innocently while hoping that no one saw that. But come on his voice reminded me of nails down a chalk board coupled with a cat screeching.

"Mr Lee since this is your first day I'll let you off with a warning but next time it's detention for you." The teacher said while rubbing his bleeding ears as did the rest of us.

The rest of the day went smoothly until….

"Well hello there beautiful. My name is Iroh and yours?" a boy about my age asked.

He was about 5'11 (My height) with a gymnasts build. He also had the typical looks of the fire nation.

"Mai." I replied harshly while heading out of the school.

While I was walking I saw my friends in the same predicament as me.

"Mai hmm? A pretty name for an even prettier girl." He said while following me.

'Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?' I thought as I stopped to face him.

"Look Iroh was it? I'm flattered and all but you should know I have a boyfriend." I told him while looking into his eyes.

My eyes sent him a message that said loud and clear 'Back off before I make you'

"Sorry I didn't know." He said while holding up his hands in a surrendering motion.

He walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk back to the cave. Until that is I saw Aang in a fight. Well actually Aang was just dodging while the other kid beat himself up. But I was still furious. I guess my friends saw it too so we nodded to each other and met up under one of the trees away from the fight.

"I over shadow him and make him do ballet while you guys go get the pink wig and dress then we all meet up and freeze him to the roof agreed?" I said.

They nodded and went out to do their tasks. I checked to see that no one was around and when I was sure the coast was clear I turned invisible and walked up behind the bully. He was fake crying and got Aang into a lot of trouble because of it.

I then simply stepped into his body and took over. I didn't do this often because it just felt wrong. As soon as I was adjusted I walked over to my friends who had the pink dress and wig. I put them on and then gave the students the show of a lifetime. By the time I was done everyone was on the floor from laughing.

I bowed and went back to my friends in the shadows. Tucker quickly took a pic with his PDA. I nodded and soon we were on the roof. By the time we were done the bully was basically a living statue and yelling for help completely oblivious to the wig and dress.

The entire way back to the cave was spent laughing at the photos. When we arrived at the cave Jazz and Sokka bombarded us with questions like where we were. We answered truthfully and soon everyone was rolling on the floor laughing.

"I am never going back to that place again." I said once everyone was calm.

"Agreed." Danny, Sam (Who had been forced into a uniform and to attend school with us), Dani, Tucker and Charles said in unison.

"Good because we'll need your help setting up the party." Toph said.

I froze.

"What party?" Dani asked while scratching her head almost mirroring Danny.

Jazz then explained about Aang's dance party idea.

"I'm in but on one condition. I get to sing." I said.

They all nodded in agreement.

_The next day…._

'Why is no one dancing?' I thought as I took the stage.

I then had an idea. I whispered to the band and they nodded their heads in understanding. I took my position again and got ready. The music then started to play and I started to sing.

"I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat,

I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet

Just go and do what you do, cuz' there's nothin' to prove

I'm Just being me, Watch Me Do Me

I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be

I don't need to pose for p-p-paparazzi

Just keep the camera flashin, to try to catch this action

I'm Just being me, Watch me do me, me, me, me

Light Up The Floor

Play Me One More

Let Me Hear That

Click Clack on the High Hat let the bass vibrate

hear the room rock

Light Up The Floor

Just Like Before

Let Me Hear That

Bass drop on the Boombox

Make your heart stop

Feel the Room Rock

I'm Doing All I Wanna Do

And I won't stop Until I can't move

I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me

Watch Me Do Me

(Watch Me Watch Me)

I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song

I don't need what's popular to know what's right or wrong

I'm busy burnin' the track, Not holding anything back

I'm Just Being Me, Watch Me Do Me, me, me,

Light Up The Floor

Play Me One More

Let Me Hear That

Click Clack on the High Hat Let bass vibrate

hear the room rock

Light Up The Floor

Just Like Before

Let me hear that

Bass drop on the Boombox

Make your heart stop

STOP

Feel the Room Rock

I'm Doing All I Wanna Do

And I won't stop Until I can't move

I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me

I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go

Let, Let It, Let, Let, Let it explode

I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go, To Go, To Go

Light Up The Floor

Play Me One More

Let Me Hear That

Click Clack on the High Hat Let the bass vibrate

hear the room rock

Light Up The Floor

Just Like Before

Let Me Hear That

Bass drop on the Boombox

Make your heart stop

Stop (chuckle)

I'm doing all I wanna do

And I won't stop Until I can't move

I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me

(Me, Me)

Watch Me Do Me

(Me, Me)

Watch Me, Watch Me." I sang and during the song everyone got their confidence and started dancing.

I even started dancing during the song and I even surprized myself at how good I was. I was also surprized at how much the instruments sounded like the ones back home. When the song was done I turned back to the band and they all nodded again. I got ready and I started to sing and dance again.

"Don't like waiting (x2)

Lets go right now!

Gotta' hit the ground

Dancing before the music

Slows down

What I'm sayin' (x2)

If there's something to fix

take it to another level,

This is the remix

Everybody, everybody

Get out on the floor

It can get a little crazy

When the kick hits the floor

Make a scene (x2)

Nobody can ignore

Don't knock it, til you rock it

We can't take it not more!

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off,

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

DJ set it off!

Take it up a notch

All together now!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Break it down (x2)

I've got something to say

When you're dancin' whit me,

It's like we go MIA

Make a scene (x2)

Nobody can ignore

Don't knock it, til you rock it

We can't take it not more!

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off,

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

DJ set it off!

Take it up a notch

All together now!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,

You gotta change it up!

And if the days not right?

Just brush it off tonight!

Put on the attitude!

You're in my pocket mood

And when you've had enough,

Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off,

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

DJ set it off!

Take it up a notch

All together now!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!(X3)" I sang and danced.

I think that day I finally learnt the secret to dancing. All you have to do is let go and feel the beat. But as the saying goes 'All good things must come to an end'. Our party was broken up by the headmaster. Luckily we got away.

While riding Appa I kept thinking about how great it felt to finally let got and feel the beat. Eventually I feel asleep in Tucker's arms still humming 'watch me'.

**Me: So what you guys think?**

**Danny: HOW COULD YOU LET TUCKER DO MY THEME SONG?!**

**Me: I thought it would be funny.**

**Chavonne: Well I liked it.**

**Charles: Only because you got to sing 2 songs and pull the ultimate prank.**

**Chavonne: Touché **

**Me: Well until next time. Chavonnie26 out. Peace and Dani put that bazooka down before I turn you into a peacock.**

**Dani: *Quickly hides bazooka* you wouldn't**

**Me: Try me. You already saw what I did to Azula and Zuko right?**

**Dani: *gulps and runs***

**Me: See ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
